Continuing Spirited Away
by Drk ngels
Summary: The story continues when Chihiro walks out the tunnel while Haku looks at her to make sure that she had went back to her own home safely. What will happen next? Will Chihiro forgets Haku? OR will she still remembers him? R
1. Continuing Spirited Away

**Continuing Spirited Away...**

**Haku's POV**

I watch her disappearing back as she bounded down the green slope which the river used to reside.

Though relieved that she would finally return to her own world, I couldn't beat down the wave of sadness that washed over my whole being as I let my hand fall beside me, motionless.

I continue lingered at the slope, until she was finally obscured by it.

I turned around and walked away, heading in the direction of the bathhouse.

**Chihiro's POV**

Light rays filtered by the trees momentarily blinded my eyes. The wind blew against my whole being, refreshing me.

Upon the sight of our car covered in leaves and twigs, both parents rushed forward with a cry. Mom's voice barely reached my ears, as I succumb to my earlier desire to turn my head.

The tunnel stared back at me. Distinctly I could hear birds chirping. I was oblivious to everything.

I could remember the first time I stood before this tunnel. Both are different feelings. What I am feeling now is both relief and nostalgia. During the 3 months I had been in there, I had happy times... Images flash through my mind, but a particular face stayed there.

"Haku..." I murmured. Without you, I would not have been able to return to my world...

I blinked. As far as I recalled, I haven't even said a 'thank you' to him at all. After all the help he had given, I had forgotten to say thank you!

"Thank you, Haku." I bowed deeply to the tunnel. A faint smile touched my lips and I closed my eyes.

"Chihiro!" my mother's voice called out. A second later the engine roared into life.

"Chihiro!" my mother's voice was persistent. "What are you doing there? Hurry up and get into the car!"

Without a word, I tore my eyes away from the tunnel, and bounded into the car, the ribbon on my head catching the light.

The car reversed and turned. I crane my head to the rear window, watching the tunnel slowly disappearing behind the refuge of the trees.

**Refresh**

Haku's promise rang through my head.

"Do you think we'll meet again someday?"

"We will."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Green eyes shone, and Haku's face seemed to be light up as he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later**

"Why do you always wear that purple ribbon on your wrist? It's so out of fashion." Kumiko pointed at her friend's wrist.

13-year-old Chihiro turned to face Kumiko.

"This ribbon means a lot to me. I don't care if it's out of fashion, I'm going to wear it until the day I die" she eyes her friend seriously, one hand reaching up to finger the ribbon.

Her friend took the hint and brought up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! Whatever you wan to do. You're such a fussy-pot whenever that ribbon is concerned." she complained. Then suddenly her eyes light up. She elbowed Chihiro in the ribs as she grinned slyly. "So, is it a gift from an EX boyfriend?"

Chihiro snorted and retorted "In your dreams. And for your information, I don't Have any ex-boyfriends." But her seriousness had evaporated as quickly as it had arrived.

The two friends laughed together as they entered the park.

* * *

It was just another day in the busy city of Tokyo. Horns blared as the traffic moved slowly, and people stuck their heads out of the car to yell. It was just another typical morning for the Tokyo inhabitants, except that a certain high school had announced only previously that it was a school holiday today.

Around midday when the sun was at its peak, a pink umbrella bopped up and down with it's holder along the pavement.

* * *

They spotted a bench situated in the shade of the trees, overlooking a view of the vast green field. A brown rubbish dump with the sign "Do Not Litter" was set not far away from them.

Chihiro took a huge gulp of the fresh air. The air there was cooler and refreshing then the city air, which was dry and filled with dozens of harmful chemicals. She smiled.

"Maah, I'm hungry already." Kumiko lifted their picnic basket onto her lap. She sniffed the food inside eagerly.

"Oh well, you can eat first. I'm going to catch some butterflies for my science project." She took out a small plastic bag and waved it in front of her friend.

"You're going to catch butterflies with That?" her friend quirked.

"Well, unless you Have a net which I could use."

"Which I Do have one." Kumiko produced a small green net from her bag and handed it to Chihiro.

"O wow! You actually brought one!" Chihiro clutched the net and joyfully bounded towards the flowers nearby. "You can eat first if you wan, but don't finish everything!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A purple-and-black butterfly caught Chihiro's attention. She raced after it, waiting for it to land on some flower or bush. Once she nearly caught it, but it had somehow escaped again. She thought of giving up but then decided against it. If she decided to chase Another butterfly, she was afraid it might take a longer time to catch it. And Kumiko would have long finished Her share of the food.

The path beneath her feet leads to a huge lake. Momentarily distracted, she awed at the beauty laid out in front of her. A huge willow tree stood at the far end of the path, its branches dipping towards the lake. In the centre of the lake a pair of Mandarin ducks glided slowly across the surface, causing a ripple in their wake. On the other side of the lake more willow trees stood, and benches were set up here and there, especially for viewers to admire the scene.

The butterfly flew past her face, and Chihiro woke up from her day dream. She swooped the net at the butterfly, which to avoid her net, flew steadily closer to the lake. Chihiro realized that she would lose the purple-and-black butterfly, so she tried swinging the net the other way. But the butterfly ignored it and still flew closer to the bank.

Chihiro gritted her teeth. The damn butterfly was slowly fluttering at the edge of the lake, as if luring her to catch it. She knelt down on the back, and made a wild sweep with her net for the butterfly. It dodged the net and fluttered even further.

A drop of sweat trickled down her face. Her hand was sweating and her heart was beating fast. She was as close to the bank as the water would permit; another further and she would fall into the lake.

She was determined to get that butterfly. Not much had thought of getting a live specimen for their project, and the extra marks she got would probably make up a bit for her low marks on her Science paper. She Had to have that butterfly.

Eyes narrowed in concentration, she pinpoints the position of the butterfly and swung her net at it.

The net covered the butterfly completely and she gave a cry of victory. But her swung had totally caused her to go forward and she lost her balance. With a shriek she fell into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold liquid attacked my skin as I fell in. it went into my mouth and eyes causing my shriek to be cut off and my eyes closed. I desperately grabbed for support and the only thing I managed to grab hold of was some loose earth near the bank. My mouth took in mouthful of water as I struggled in the water.

My head kept rising against the surface of the lake only to sink in again. By now I realized that there was nothing solid beside me at all; my constant struggling had brought me further from the shore.

My nose was filled with water and there was an acrid sensation in my throat. My lungs screamed for air. I screamed whenever I reached the surface.

The constant struggling and screaming tired me out. I was exhausted. My vision got blacker as I slowly sink to the bottom, pulled by my clothes.

This was the second time I had fallen into the water. I was lucky the first time because the river I fell in was inhabited by a river spirit, Kahaku. But this was a Lake.

Oh Haku... I thought dreamily as I drifted into unconsciousness

Where are you now??

(It was a girl.)

Her light brown hair floated around her face, her eyes closed and lips bluish. She looked so peaceful.

I swam under her, positioning myself so that both of her arms draped over my sides. I slowly rise to the surface, slowly so that she would not fall off.

My head rose above the lake with an exhale of breath, water dripping down my face.

I shot towards the bank, and gently let the girl fall on the ground.

Now that she was safely on shore, I observed the girl I had just saved.

Her hair was unmistakably light brown, and her lips were still bluish in color. My feelers floated more agitatedly, and I inhaled a breath as I realize I could only do so much, as I am in spirit form.

Suddenly another girl comes running from the other side of the lake. Her eyes widened into perfect circles as she saw me standing beside the half-drowned girl. Quickly I shot off the ground and splashed back into the lack.

When I woke up I was in my bed. My parents and Kumiko had concern written plainly over their faces. My body felt weak and I squinted my eyes.

"What...What happened? I feebly ask.

"Your fell into the lake, Chihiro" my mother clasped my hand. Her hands were ice cold and clammy, and it reminded me of the lake again. Her brows were furrowed and look like she was going to cry any moment.

"How do you feel now? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I guess so..." I answered. I felt tired again. My eyes closed and my head sink into my soft pillow and I knew nothing from then.


	5. Chapter 5

When I next woke up, night had fallen outside. My parents were gone and only Kumiko remained in my room. She turned quickly at the sound of sheets pulled back.

I felt much stronger. Some of my muscles still arched, but I felt better.

"Chihiro"

My friend still wore that worried expression, but... there was something else. Whatever it was, it bothered her.

"Chihiro, there's something I want to ask you."

"I'm fine, if you're wondering" I managed a small smile of reassurance. But I knew it wasn't that.

"Chihiro..." My friend paused, biting her lower lip. Her eyes dart to and fro like a frightened animal.

"Kumiko... what's wrong?" I freeze, the starting of dread filling my stomach.

Kumiko hesitated. Then she lifted her head and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Did something happen down there in the lake?"

I was flabbergasted. Kumiko just asked a silly question. How was I suppose to know what happened down there? I should be the one asking that!

"Kumiko... what the---"

"There was a dragon."

My blood froze in my veins. A cold shiver ran through my whole body, causing goose bumps over my skin. I stared at her; her eyes did not meet mine.

(Do you think we'll meet again?)

(We will.)

(You promise?)

(I promise.)

Time stopped as I stared at Kumiko. A motorbike rolled by and a baby cried. I barely heard all those things.

My hand shot out to grip Kumiko's shoulder.

"Kumiko..." I croaked out, my voice suddenly coarse.

"You saw... a Dragon? Beside me?" my eyes were large, serious.

Kumiko lifted her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered.

(I promise.)

(Haku!!!)

I rushed out of my bed, realizing that I was in my pajamas. I opened my closet, took out my coat and rushed out of my room, ignoring my friend's calls.

I was down the stairs ad out of the door before my parents could react. I run down the left lane and turned right. The park was not far from my home and soon I saw the familiar gate in sight.

The gate was still open and I rushed past it. The guard jumped from his chair and started to run after me. I shouted back at him that I had forgotten something and wouldn't be too long. He stopped in his chase.

I ran on the path and reached the lake. Luckily there were lamps along the road to guide my way. The light reflected unto the still lake, shimmering softly.

I stopped and gasped for air. It was silent there; not a sound except my harsh breathing.

"Haku!" My voice wavered, and I tried again.

"Haku! Haku!! Can you hear me?!"

Silence.

I tried again. Nothing. Not even a leaf stirred.

"HAKU! HAKU!!" I was desperate now.

"NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKUNUSHI!!" I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

(There is someone calling.)

I swim, rising up. It's was night outside, and the light of the lamp reflected on the surface of the lake. I could hear a sound...

"NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKUNUSHI!!"

I start. That name... Nigihayami... Kohaku... nushi...

(That name!! )

* * *

A huge splash formed in the centre of the lake. Water spurted everywhere and I jumped back in shock. In the light of the lamps, I made out a form shooting into the night.

Haku!

I rushed forward again; delight in my expression as I called out "Haku!! Haku!!"

The form, as if attracted by the name, shot towards me with such force that the surrounding water splash up in its way.

The streetlamp shone. I could finally make out the figure...

It was not Haku.

My heart gave a pang of disappointment. It was a dragon alright, but it wasn't Haku.

Under the light, the dragon floated in the air. Its feeler floated with ease, violet eyes regarding me. I noticed the difference between it and Haku: its feeler's were shorter than Haku, the body color was darker and the dragon's body was covered with fur. Its absence of horns marked the dragon that stood before me as a female.

(Who calls the name Nigihayami Kohakunushi?)

I jumped. The dragon knows Haku's name! Maybe...

"I did." As I said so I stepped forward into the light.

(Maybe she would tell me about Haku...)

* * *

I recognized her as the girl I had saved that day. She seemed to be stronger now, and I wonder how she knew that name.

(How did you know this name?) I enquired, exhaling a breath.

The girl answers without hesitation.

"We met in the Land of Spirits."

My eyes widened. (The Land of Spirits? This girl has gone there!? How?!)

"I am looking for him" she continues. "After he helped me to get out of there, I couldn't forget him. Do you know where he is now?"

I am silent. This has come as a shock. It is a while before I answer her.

(Kohaku's river used to connect to mine back then. Then one day it was drained and buildings were constructed on it. I do not know where he is now.)

I can see the expected disappointment on the girl's face. I chuckled, and she stares at me.

(But I do know somebody that might be a help to you.)

One could tell, even in the dark that her eyes lighten up instantly.

(Nakamura Yuri. I believe she is from your school. We have met before this. She is very gifted in the super naturals. Her ability is quite developed and she knows where Kohakunushi resides in. she told me she had met him in one of her meditations.)

"Nakamura Yuri?" she repeats. She starts to ask more but I cut her off.

(Find her, and you will find what you seek.)

With these words, I swirl into the air and dived into the lake with a huge splash.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"Wait!" I cry. But the dragon has already vanished into the lake, creating a spray of water like a fountain.

Minutes later, I walked out of the park. The guard eyes me strangely, but I ignore him.

Nakamura Yuri... I have never heard of the name before. Maybe I could ask Kumiko when I got home.

Home... somehow that word caused my stomach to weight like a thousand rocks.

They'll be wondering at my weird attitude just now... probably think I'm crazy... She surprised herself by giggling at that. So much had happen that day, that she still felt that it was all so unbelievable. Some might call it shock.

She sighed and looked up at the starry sky. It was cloudless tonight, and provided her with a beautiful view of the stars. It might have been her imagination, but she Thought she could see the shape of a dragon in the sky.

Haku... where are you now?

* * *

A drop of water fell onto the ground, creating a 'pop' sound as it echoed throughout the cave.

Stalactites hung from every inch of the ceiling, looking like frozen ice stakes. Down on the ground a passage led to a gigantic lake, an isolate island in the middle. Green was the water of the lake from the growth of algae.

A white dragon bursts into the sky, creating a small fountain of water. It glided into the cave, and proceeded to pave around it, as he always did.

(It's been 3 years already.)

3 years since he last saw Chihiro at the Land of Spirits; 3 years since he had left it and came to here. He was free now; but freedom was meaningless if he had nothing to forward to.

Something flickered in his mind. He stopped pacing and waited.

(She's calling...)

Suddenly the white dragon shots out of the cave, making a few circles before diving into the dark lake again.

* * *

Nakamura Yuri sat with her legs crossed, eyes closed. A dozen of lighted tea lights made a circle around her, shadows dancing on the walls.

A gust of wind blew, even with the window shut. Yuri felt a familiar presence in the room; the flames flickered and swayed for a moment, before returning to its tall posture.

(Kohaku, is that you?) She asked telepathically.

No voice answered her, but she felt the word "yes" formed in her mind.

(It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry I couldn't do this more; I had exams. But now that it's over, I could spend more time with you.)

A slight purr sounded in her mind. Yuri smiled softly.

(Do you want to dance then? I've bought a new CD with some instrumental songs in it. I thought you might like. I'll sing, okay?)

Distinctly she felt another purr and tumor of excitement ran through her. She took it as a 'yes'.

She opened her eyes and reached to click on the portable walkman beside her. She stuffed the earphones in her ear and played the first song.

The title was: Itsumo Nando Demo

"It's always calling out from the deep within the heart

I always want to dream cheerful dreams.

Sadness can never be counted but

I will be able to see you on the other side."

A shiver runs up her spine and her throat suddenly felt as if a lump was stuck there.


	8. Chapter 8

"Every time people make mistakes they will

Only know the simple blue sky

It seems as if the road continues endlessly

But these hands can find light

The quiet heart when parting

The ear listens as the body changes to zero

Living, mysterious, dying, mysterious

The flower, the wind, the city; they're the same

It's calling out from deep within the heart

Let's draw out dreams always, numerous times

Instead of stating the number of sadness

Sing softly with the same lips

Even in the closing memories, there are always

Whispers that cannot be forgotten

Even on the shattered mirror shards

A new scenery is reflected

The quiet window on the beginning morning

The body that is changing to zero is being pleased

I won't search beyond the sea from now

The shining thing is always here

It can be found within me."

The last note of the music died, and Yuri found out, much to her amazement, that she was crying.

(What Is this...? This unspeakable sadness in me... Kohaku? )

Nothing. No words formed in her mind.

The next song sounded in her ears. Yuri suddenly felt wave and wave of complex pictures flow through her mind. In her mind, she saw images flew and felt the emotions that accompanied it.

(Kohaku's memories...) She realized. (He's letting me into his memories...) she relaxed and let it flow through her, all the images, voices, emotions...

Bit by bit she began to piece the pictures together. Slowly it gradually began to make sense; like opening a book of comics, she thought.

She noticed a particular face that repeated itself lots of time.

A word was starting to form in her mind. She tested it.

"Chi...hi...rou..? Chici? Chi...hirou... Chihiro!" she almost shouted out the last word.

"Chihiro... Chihiro...Chihiro..." she repeated it to herself mentally tagging it in her mind.

Moments later, the images were gone. Her mind was buzzing with questions, and she sorted it out one by one.

(Kohaku? Are you still here?)

Another gust of wind blew in response.

(Kohaku..?Who is Chihiro?)

Her heart felt like bursting and hardening the same time. She identified both of the emotions present easily.

(Sou... I understand now...)

(You love her, don't you?)

Her heart wrenched like it was being squeezed.

(Do you know where she is now?)

Yuri felt like shaking her head, no.

(Well I'll tell you something, Kohaku. I'm going to find out who this Chihiro is, and I'm going to bring her back to you. I won't disappoint you.)

She was amazed at her determination. Now that she knew, she won't give up until she found this Chihiro. That was as much as she could do for her spirit friend.

An emotion flooded her mind; it was so sudden and powerful that it knocked her off balance. Relief. Thank you.

Yuri smiled sadly.

(It's all I can do for you, my friend)

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

A slant of sunlight fell on Chihiro's eyes, causing her to wake up. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to recall her dreams the night before.

Beside her, Kumiko groaned and snuggled deeper into the blankets. She got out of the bed and pulled the sheets off her friend. Kumiko covered her face with her arm and groaned again.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's school today! Wake up! Wake up!" Chihiro pulled her friend's shoulder.

"Aww, stop it! I'm getting up! I said I'm getting up!"

"The bus will arrive at noon. Better be ready for it."

Today's the day. She bounded into the bathroom. The mirror reflected a girl with tousled hair and bed marks over the body. Despite it, her eyes glittered with hidden anticipation.

I'll find Nakamura Yuri at school today.

Determined, Chihiro came back yesterday night and headed straight for last year schoolbook. It took some time to find the book, as it was buried beneath mountains and mountains of other junk in a box, not to mention the series questions fired at her by her concerned parents and Kumiko. But her efforts were rewarded and she found the name on the 3rd year middle class. There was also a picture included and Chihiro stuck a mental picture of the girl in her head. She was confident that she would recognize the Nakamura girl anywhere.

All as well, except the fact that it was Last year's schoolbook. Chihiro didn't know what class Nakamura went to This year, as it changes accordingly to the total marks every year.

She revised her plan again in her mind, one hand brushing her teeth: go to school, check out the 4th year classes and try to locate Nakamura's whereabouts before the school bell rang. It was most unlikely that she would locate Nakamura out of 10 classes in 15 minutes. But there was always recess time. She just hoped that she could finish the job Today, or her anticipation would bother her the whole night.

Noon came slowly, and Chihiro thought she would die if she didn't find Nakamura soon. Kumiko had commented on her restlessness the whole morning, and did so again when Chihiro leaped onto the bus so eagerly that she missed a step and nearly slipped on the steps. She tried to act normally on the bus, but that failed too when the school came into sight. Chihiro was the first to jump down and sprinted across the school field. Luckily there were no Prefects nearby, and she dumped her bag in her class and was out again.

She decided to search the middle classes first. Nakamura was in the middle class last year and she could be in the same class again this year.

Sure enough, she found the name in the second class she searched. It was a stroke of luck and she questioned one of the students.

"Oh, you're looking for Nakamura? She usually doesn't come into the class until the last 5 minutes. You could probably find her in some remote corner in the library. Good luck."

"Thanks for the help"

She looked at her watch. She still had about 10 minutes before the bell rang and she figured it's enough for her. Taking the stairs two steps at a time she reached the library.

The air-conditioned room brought cool relief for her sweat-streaked face. Inside the library the atmosphere was deathly quiet and her burst in had attracted some irritated looks. She mumbled a soft "gomennasai" and walked to the shelves.

Rows and rows of it stretched on until the far end of the room, and continuing on the opposite side. Tables and chairs were set in the centre of the room, with a few occupying it. A quick look at their back told her that neither of them were Nakamura. She heaved a small sigh and started to scan the rows.

Behind her, a short-haired girl squeezed out from the little space between the first row of shelf and the wall, her shoes not making a sound as she departed through the door.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_Haku_? I asked telepathically. Candles weaved a circle around me, flames flickering to signal the energy present in the room.

I felt a presence on my right. An odd feeling entered me; those which Haku would use to identify himself.

_Saa...still no idea where Chihiro would be..._I sighed inwardly. _Go to keep trying_...

A feeling of nostalgia. Haku was remembering the past...it seems...whirlpool of images and emotions rushed through my mind again.

Much to my surprise, I felt a pang of jealousy. _Nani? Why should I be jealous??_

I recollected myself mentally. _What's happening to me? You can't let Haku knew what you felt just now..._

_Demo...why should that particular girl have such an impact on him anyway? She's just the same as me...a human!_

Emptiness. The nostalgic feeling was gone. I couldn't feel anything now. Worry crept over my heart. _Masaka....he found out?..._

Haku? I tentatively called out.

No reply.

I waited a bit longer. But it was no use; I couldn't feel his presence anymore.

I opened my eyes. Tiny dots of flames circled me. Haku was gone.

* * *

She wasn't at the library...I'll try to catch her at recess...but how in the world am I going to find her? She might have gone for recess with—

The bell for recess woke Chihiro from her daydream. Students stood up and greeted the teacher out. Chihiro followed numbly. As soon as the teacher's foot stepped out of the door, she was out of the classroom like a shot.

Racing down the hallway, she bumped into a few students in her haste. The hallway was just filling out and the crowd hindered her movements. She had to be careful not to smash headlong into a student.

She arrived at Nakamura's class just in the nick of time. Nakamura was just coming out of the classroom rather hurriedly. Chihiro hoped she was friendly.

"Sumimasen," she stepped beside the 4th year student. "Are you Nakamura Yuri?" Though she was she was; the picture from the last year schoolbook was engraved in her mind.

"Hai..." she answered, and looked at her strangely. "But how do you know my name?"

Chihiro chose not to answer that; all around her students were coming and entering classroom, and to mention a dragon giving names would surely attract attention. The time would come; but now she went straight to the point.

"Sumimasen, but my name is ??? Chihiro. I don't think we've meet before—"

"Chihiro!!" Nakamura almost shouted her eyes wide.

"You're _Chihiro_??" Hands gripped Chihiro's shoulders tightly, the other girl's eyes bright. She nodded, reluctantly.

Nakamura smacked her hands, cackling like a whip. A jubilant smile was on her face and she pointed enthusiastically at Chihiro, jumping all the while.

"Oh, I can't _believe_ it!! I've found you! Kohaku's going to be so happy!!" she cried.

"....." Chihiro sweated, but perked up at the mention of Haku. It seemed that he had told Nakamura _some_ things. Though she was not sure _exactly_ how much Nakamura knew...?

Unfortunately, their small commotion had attracted a string of onlookers, what with Nakamura jumping up and down. Chihiro looked around uncomfortably.

Nakamura noticed and stuck her tongue out self-consciously. She pulled Chihiro aside into a corner.

"I know what you want. You're looking for Haku, right?" She whispered. Chihiro gaped like a goldfish. How did she know??

"Well, it seems like I'm correct then," She grinned.

"Meet me after school at the benches by the old tree. You know which one, don't you? The old tree next to the Chemistry Lab..."

"Hai," she managed a reply.

"Ok, it's settled then. I have to go now, see you later! Bye!" She turned and waved.

How did she know my name? Yuri wondered as she descended the stairs, her hair billowing. Did Haku tell her? No, that's impossible. If she could already communicate with him, he could easily tell her his whereabouts.

Still, she felt that she had put on a good show of politeness to the girl. She snorted. The first thought that entered her when she knew who Chihiro was _this is it?? This is Chihiro??_

Just a normal brat. Probably spoiled at home. What's so special about her? She frowned. Haku sure has a bad taste. What does he sees in her anyway?

"Oy, what took you so long?" Her friends were already waiting at the front of the stairs, impatient.

"Do you know what time it is?? You've wasted 10 minutes!! We won't get an empty table at the canteen now!!" One complained.

"Gomen ne, I got caught up," she replied coolly. _Got caught up by a 1st year brat..._

"Well, you're gonna have to pay today. That's for making us wait for 10 minutes!" another chirped in.

"What?? Hey, no way!!" She protested. "That's not fair!!"

"Okay, okay." The third cut in, exasperated. "She doesn't have to pay. Now can we go faster to the canteen?"

Yuri said nothing but quickened her stride.


	11. Chapter 11

The bell was going to ring any moment now. I tensed; I was sitting sideways in my chair, facing the door.

I'll be the first one out when the bell rings.

I checked my watch again. Only a few minutes, I thought. My eyes unconsciously surveyed the whole classroom.

Kumiko was chatting on another table. Occasionally one gestured to make their point.

Gomen ne, Kumiko...I can't tell you how grateful I am when you didn't ask questions. But I can't tell you about Haku...or what I've been through...I can't stand the rejection if I did...

Just then, Kumiko turned and saw my gaze. Her expression was unreadable. I smiled at my friend; the smile was returned.

Well, at _least_ she still accepts me, when Kumiko turned back to chat again.

..._I think..._I added doubtfully.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of school and I darted among the tables and chairs to be the first one out.

Minutes later I arrived at the benches. I was puffing a little from running as I lowered my bag on one of the bench. Nakamura had not arrived yet.

My palms were sweating. Shrugging my shoulders I tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach. Walking to the old tree, I put my hand on the bark and studied it.

Meanwhile, my thoughts were wandering.

Nee, I'm going to see you soon, Haku. I wonder how you might look like now. Are you hair any longer? I chuckled at that. Haku's hair was long like a girl's, not that _I_ minded, of course. It was just _part_ of Haku; without it then it wouldn't _be_ Haku.

"Maah, you're sounding like his lover," I muttered.

Am I?

My heart fluttered and my cheeks felt hot; I was blushing.

Can I be counted as his lover then? I asked myself. I mean, I _do_ love him...I wonder if he loves me back....

"Chihiro!"

I jumped and turned around guiltily, though I had no reason to do so. Nakamura was waving, her bag bouncing up and down as she ran.

"Gomen ne, I'm a bit late. Did you wait a long time?" she dropped her bag on the opposite bench and sat down. I followed suit, hoping that she wouldn't notice my blush.

"Ok," her tone suddenly brisk. "First things first, how did you know my name?"

"Oh, that one," I paused before answering.

"...The dragon in the lake by the neighborhood park told me. She said you know where Haku was."

For one moment I doubted the dragon's words. Nakamura blinked, and seem to have no idea what I was talking about. I opened my mouth to explain when she exclaimed out.

"OH!! _That_ one! You mean Murasaki?"

"Huh? I don't know...she didn't tell me her's-it- name," I finished lamely.

"Hm, oh well it seems to be her," Nakamura was quiet for a while, lost in her own thoughts. Then she jerked as if realizing I was there.

"Oh! Gomen ne, I spaced out." She smiled.

I frowned. The smile was weird, as if there was something else behind her smile.

"So, I guess you want to—"

"Did Haku told you about me?" I cut in.

"Yes, he did in fact," Nakamura answered. "Actually, he sort of _showed_ me, by showing me his memories."

I felt a flash of jealousy. Haku _showed_ her his _memories_!?

* * *

She was blushing when I came. She tried to hide it, but failed miserably.

Probably thinking of Haku, I suppose...I thought bitterly.

I couldn't believe it when she said she knew Murasaki. Murasaki!!?? Whatever had she done to attract her attention?? One more thing added on my jealousy list. My, what a shock!

I tried to mask my emotions. Hmm...quite a brat with something...

Apparently I was lost in my thoughts until I forgot she was there. I faked a smile at her, my emotions raging behind it. It filled my head to the last inch, and I thought I would burst. I seriously wondered my smile could hide it.

When she asked that question, it was my turn to unleash some of my hidden whirling emotions; it worked. I saw something flickered across her face; jealousy.

"Mah, mah! You don't need to feel jealous! Really, we're just friends! Nothing more than that!" Even as a friend, I don't see why you deserve him, I silently added.

I leaned forward and added in a lower tone: "Anyway, you are the only one in his heart." I paused for effect.

"He _loves_ you."

As much as I hated to admit it, it _was_ true. Haku loved Chihiro with all his heart, if he ever had one.

I saw her blush at the last words. I grinned and slapped my hands, bouncing back into the bench, laughing. She blushed even harder. I felt like slapping her.

"Hehe, heheheheha," I stopped laughing and took a deep breath, steadying myself from being swept away by the enormous wave of emotion.

"Oh, this is too funny for words," I sobered up, strengthening my mask. _You can't let her see you emotions..._

"So, back to the point." I leaned forward again. "You want to meet him, don't you?"

Without waiting for a reply, I continued on: "Haku is in a faraway place. I don't exactly know where; I've only meet him in a trance once, and he usually comes to me, rather I to him. You get what I mean? So, I'm going to prepare a spell for you to meet him."

"Spell?" she repeated. Doubt was drawn all over her face. I had expected it; it's a common reaction. Even so, I felt angry.

"Anou," she began hesitantly.

"Look, if you don't want my help, you can always find others." I burst out, before I could stop myself. A cold fire burned inside me. _Doubting my abilities, are you??_ I sneered mentally.

Despite the fact that I was fuming, my smile remain on my face. It always does on this kind of situations. But, as much as I wanted to continue this, conscience flickered at the back of my mind.

I closed my eyes briefly.

"Gomenasai, Chihiro-san," I said when I opened my eyes, smiling my fake smile. She looked pretty creped out. _Humph..._

"I don't guarantee that my spell will work for you, Chihiro-san..."I said quietly. "After all, nobody's spell is superior to others. One spell might work for one, but not for another. Unless, of course, you make you own spell." I leaned back into the bench, folding my arms.

She seemed to be lost for words.

Regarding her, I said: "But based on my experience, I don't think you know to do it, do you?"

She shook her head dully. I smiled.

"Well, I guess that means a "yes"?" I said after a while.

"Hai"

"It'll be ready in a few days. If you have any more questions or doubts, you know where to find me." I smile and stood up.

"Hai !Arigatou gozaimasu!" she bowed, and I smile, waving my hands.

"Ja, matta." I turned and walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Haku**

_I have to leave. _

I can't bear to stay in this place anymore. Restless, I _have_ to join the search. The search to find Chihiro. I have to keep my promise.

Yuri has been an exceptionally good friend. But I don't want to burden her with my own problems. It's time I took responsibilities.

Coming to the edge of cave, I plunged head first into the still lake. It caused a ripple in the lake that mirrored its surroundings. A swift flick of my tail and I was gone, journeying to the far away land.

I will keep my promise, Chihiro…

**Yuri**

"Murasaki! Murasaki!" Yuri stood by the bank of the lake. It was barely an hour ago that she had the conversation with Chihiro.

"Murasaki! Come on out! I have to ask you something!" she yelled again. The area of the park was deserted. Not that she cared anyway; even if it had onlookers, she would have forced them all out of the area.

The lake was tinged green at the edge of bank by the dropping willows. Reflected daylight shimmered on the surface, as water swayed peacefully.

Something disturbed the water near Yuri. A second later a scaly head emerged, water dripping in rivulets.

"_What's the matter? You sound urgent,"_ it coolly asked.

"Murasaki," she dropped to her knees. "What do you know about Chihiro?"

"_Chihiro? You mean the girl? I rescued her when she fell into this lake a few days ago."_ The dragon cocked its head. _"Did she ask about Haku?"_

"Yes, she did." She sighed and flopped down on the ground. She bit her bottom lip.

The purple head regarded her for a second; then it edged closer to the bank and leaned its long neck on the bank. Using that as a support, it slowly raised itself from the water. Water droplets dripped everywhere; some landed on Yuri, but she ignored them.

"…_.you're attached to Haku, haven't you?"_ it quietly asked, curling its scale-covered body around Yuri. She nodded.

"_So…you're jealous of Chihiro?" _It expelled a breath through its nostrils.

"……" Yuri was silent, eyes fixed to the edge of the water, lapping against the bank lazily.

"….why does she deserve Haku anyway?" she finally blurted out.

"..She's almost the same as me…so she entered the spirit world and saves Haku…but so what??" she turned the intense eyes to Murasaki. "..So what? What makes her so special?"

"DAMN!! SO FUKING DAMMIT!! SO WHAT? DOES ENTERING THE SPIRIT WORLD MAKES HER MORE SPECIAL THAN EVRYONE ELSE!! FUK IT!! SEEING THEM TOGETHER MAKES ME WANNA PUKE!!" She screamed at the dragon.

The purple dragon let her rambled on, all the while listening calmly. Yuri gestured and shouted, until finally running out of breath and energy, stopped, breathing hoarsely through her nostrils.

"S-sorry," she said to the silent dragon between breaths.

"…you do know where this will lead you too, right? Jealousy corrupts the being. You should not let it take over you." It calmly said, inhaling a breath.

"…I don't care."

Holding a hand to her chest, she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care. I don't care if it comes back threefold or tenfold. If that _brat_ ever makes me angry again, she'll get _it_." She swore.

Murasaki was slightly disturbed by those words. She tried to advice Yuri again.

"You don't know much about these things yet, Yuri…one wrong step and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Even if you are gifted—"

"_She_ has already doubted my abilities today, Murasaki," she cut the dragon short. Her glare was as sharp as a dagger.

"..Don't doubt _mine_, Murasaki."

The purple dragon said nothing but exhaled another breath. Then it let out something similar to a human sigh by expelling air through the mouth.

"You're so stubborn." It finally said. "That could get you into a lot of trouble," it added.

Yuri snorted and raised her head to the dropping bough of willow.

"I don't care."

**Murasaki**

Long after Yuri had left, Murasaki brooded over the words uttered by the teen.

She's stubborn and jealous…that could lead her into a lot of trouble in life. Although extremely gifted, nature is still nature, and no matter how strong humans are, they are still nothing but specks of dust in the eyes of nature.

I have a feeling…she murmured to herself. …that something is going to happen soon…if she does not try to control the emotions of hers….

…and in this dark pool, I shall await it…

**Chihiro**

Haku?

Chihiro wandered through the dense forest, stumbling over thickets and bushes. It was day here, weak sunlight shone through the gaps between branches.

Haku?She called out hesitantly again. All around her were trees and green growth, almost dark with the sunlight behind them. She walked forward again, surveying the area around her.

Still no reply. Chihiro was beginning to feel afraid. _Why isn't he here?? Did Nakamura find him through this too? Or did the spell go wrong?_

_Maybe I did something wrong…._she thought worriedly, her left hand clutched at her chest. _If that's so, then where am I?_

She didn't know how long she wandered in the dense forest, but suddenly she caught sight of a lake between the half-dead branches nearby.

_A lake? Masaka…he lives in a lake like Murasaki?..._

She side-stepped the branches until a slope that lead downward to the lake. Cautiously, she descended it, one hand touching the ground for support if she should slip.

Yellowish grass and shrubs grew on the bank Chihiro stood on. The sky was pale, the sun hidden behind clouds. It looked as if it was going to rain any moment.

She tried to gaze into the lake. Its surface rocked gently, a sort of brown murkiness prevented her from seeing what was beneath. She could only make out a few small fishes near the surface, but they disappeared into the depths once she leaned forward.

Helpless, she tried calling his name.

Haku! Haku!! Are you there??

The gentle sound of the water rocking was the only response. She waited a while before calling again.

Haku! Haku!! It's me, Chihiro!! I've come to keep our promise!!

But, Haku was already gone from the lake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yuri**

Nakamura Yuri was bored. She dwindle her pen between her fingers, eyes staring ahead into nothingness. It was class and the English teacher was busy scribbling things on the board. With his back to the class, as she observed with a snort, many were not paying attention and chatting among themselves. Soon the same situation would repeat itself like any day with English Class: Irritated, the teacher would turn around and bark a few comments to the class. That was the first turn. The second turn would be to scold the class for being noisy, and then the third was the final one; with the veins popping in his head and spitting words that no other teacher would dare speak in public.

She sighed loudly and dropped her pen. It made a chatter sound as it hit the desk. She stared at it for a moment before the teacher made the first turn of annoyance.

"Duh," she sighed softly. She closed her eyes.

_Yuri?_

Yuri's opened in surprise. _This voice…_a familiar presence was in the air now…she had a feeling of something from her left. A bead of sweat dripped half-way down her cheeks. _This familiar presence…_

_Haku?_ She formed the word in her mind. He never sought her except when she called. And that was in her room, when she was meditating. Why the reason for now?

A sense of relief. Then a whirlpool of images hit her. A lake…set in the forest…diving forward…deep, blue depths…a signboard…houses…lots of houses…a child eating ice-cream…a street board…

_It's a neighborhood!_ Yuri realized. I'm looking through Haku's eyes! A feeling of victory entered her; Chihiro would never have felt the same experience. But at the thought of Chihiro, her heart sank.

_He must have met her by now…_she thought bitterly.

_But…why the houses and the neighborhood?_

Another wave of images hit her. Momentarily confused, she pieced the pictures in her head one by one. She couldn't believe what she saw at first. Then she giggled, closing her hand over her mouth to muffle the voice.

"What's so funny, Nakamura-san?" a sharp voice rang out.

Heads swirled; Yuri stopped giggling and looked up. The English teacher stood half-turned from his position of writing on the board, one hand holding the chalk and glasses flashing maliciously. He scowled.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Nothing? I'll give you nothing. See me after school." He turned back to the board, muttering under his breath.

Her friend beside her nudged her in the elbow; she gave an expression that said: You're dead. .

Yuri stuck out her tongue at her friend. She stared at her desk, thinking about the truth that was just revealed to her just now.

Haku had left the lake, which mean that the spell she had given Chihiro would not work. Chihiro must be in a state of helplessness now. A grin appeared on her face, she grunted. So now Haku was looking for Chihiro, and vice-versa. I'm the go-between.

A thoughtful smile graced her face. _Now that is interesting. I do believe that I can use this for my advantage._ A hand came up to caress her chin.

Haku's presence was no longer felt. She could think whatever she wanted to think now.

Now…to make my plan…she smiled softly.

My plan to _win_ Haku over…

**Haku**

_I can't believe it. _

I just can't believe what Yuri thought just now. She thought I wasn't there…I only masked my presence…

Why am I always used by other people? I pondered bitterly. First it was Yubaba…now it is Yuri…meaning to destroy my relationship with Chihiro…I _thought_ she was a friend…

Is there no good soul in this world? Wait...there is…Chihiro's smiling face came to my mind. Somehow, she always had a knack of making me smile…

…Which is why…I reminded myself…? You have to find her as quickly as possible. Before anything bad happens…

I'll start in this neighborhood first.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chihiro**

I bounded up the stairs quickly, taking two steps at a time. It was recess; masses of students blocked my path. I nearly bumped into another student around the corner. How many times was that? I silently primed. My back felt sticky from the sweat that was sticking to my pinafore.

I reached Nakamura's classroom. She was just tidying the things on her desk when she saw me. I had a feeling that told me again that it was a fake smile on her face.

"Chihiro-san! Did it worked then?" she asked cheerfully.

"No, and that was what I was going to ask you."

She looked surprised.

"….um…maybe it needs time to take effect. But you did get there, didn't you? That's a good sign… well, maybe he went out," she chuckled. I arch an eyebrow slightly.

"Maah, maah, I was just kidding. But that's true too. They can sometimes be unreachable." She added.

"Give it a few more days to try, and probably you might see him then. Ja, bai bai!" she waved at me and went out of the classroom.

_Give it a few days…_her words rang through my head, and I followed her reluctantly out.

**Yuri(thinking)**

Just as I had predicted, smiled Yuri when she turned her back to Chihiro.

Now that Chihiro was out of my way, I could make the next step. I had to get in touch with Haku. And I needed the Net. I smiled wider in anticipation.

**Yuri(at home)**

After my bath, I switched on the computer. I munched into my burger as the screen flashed alive. My eyes reflected the blue screen for a moment as it started.

_Click!_ I was now connected. I took a sip from my Coca Cola drink and dipped in the packet of fries, producing three fries. My other free hand typed in the address of the website and I got what I wanted.

Love spells…I scrolled lower, reading each one until I found the perfect one. Of course I knew Haku was strong; but I wasn't that simple either. I smirked. Those words sounded familiar. I saved the web page with the instructions.

Now I remember. Leaning back into the chair, not forgetting to go off the net first, I recalled the day when I spoke to purple dragon. Now that I thought of it, I was quite rude to the dragon.

I'll go and make it up to her afterwards, I thought, taking another sip of my drink. I'll tell her my plans too.

Suddenly it occurred to me if Murasaki would ever betray me.

My hand that was reaching for more fries stopped; then moved forward. I pondered the thought. As long as I had known her, she had not betrayed me. Well, that was because there was nothing as serious as this matter.

Well, I guess even if she _does_ betray me, she chewed the fries thoughtfully. There is always an alternative solution. _She_ could be of help…

As if just remembering something, she jumped out of the chair and opened the chest of drawers. She dug out the contents using her clean hand. After a while of searching and dumping out the contents before shoving it all inside again, her hand clutched a small blue notebook. Kneeling, she flipped through the pages.

Her finger stopped at one page and her mouth parted slightly, founding what she wanted.

"Luckily, I still have her address." She whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Haku**

I decided that I would try each of the weird looking buildings that resembled a house. It looked like a smaller version of the Aburaya, with only two storey and arranged orderly in a row.

The first house I entered was silent and dark. I traveled in the air, my transparent body did not made any contact with the any objects in the way. The house was gloom, light barely filtering inside. No one was inside.

After a little while, I flew out of the house and into the open. I went into the next house, which was painted sickly yellow.

Inside, a noise blared, echoing off the walls. I felt the electronic waves which prickled at my scales lightly, that came from downstairs.

A child, about 8 to 9 years old, sat on the couch in front of some sort of square machine, rounded at the edges. The machine flashed images which changed continuously, some of the light reflected on the child's eyes. He was completely mesmerized by it. As I neared closer, the electronic waves increased in frequency and the prickly feeling on my scales turned to a harder friction.

Suddenly the boy's head turned and he stared at me. He cocked his head slightly. I noticed that he looked pale and sickly looking.

"Are you a dragon?" he asked me.

I wanted to answer him but a woman holding something in her hand came in at that time. The boy turned to the woman, and pointed to me.

"There's a dragon there. Isn't he nice?" he asked the surprised woman, who stared at me; or where the boy was pointing, because she stared at me as if she couldn't see me at all. I knew she couldn't see me; few could in the physical plane.

I wanted to find Chihiro quickly. Going house to house was a bit too slow, since there were almost a thousand rows more, and every row had at least ten houses.

I expanded my presence; trying to feel around the house for Chihiro. Except for the woman and the boy, there was no one else in the house.

I turned and flew out. As I flew, I could hear the boy saying something to me that sounded like: "Sayonara!"

The next house I went was almost empty too. I found a presence upstairs and entered it. There was the square machine again, smaller this time. It was turned on too and images flickered on it. A man, who looked quite old, was sitting on the bed, pillows cushioning his back, and his lower weird clothing was opened, his hand on his---

Oh. Better get out of here quickly.

I spent the whole morning and afternoon searching. Most of the houses which I past where either empty or occupied by small children and elderly people. Where had all the people gone to?

But as the sun sank behind the horizon, I noticed that houses I went had more people to it. One house I went to, there was a girl hunched over the desk in her room. She looked like Chihiro from the back. But as I neared her in excitement, it wasn't her. She was wearing spectacles.

A few times I spotted little girls that looked like Chihiro too, playing or watching the images on the square machine. I found that the machine came in many sizes, big and small, to fit the room. Time passed differently in the spirit world and the physical plane; if I was right, she should be a few years older by now.

As night fell, the sun sank and finally disappeared. The routine here seem to be the exact opposite of the spirit world—morning, the people went out, presumably to work; night, the people came home for dinner and rest. Seems that I should search at night then.

Of the most houses I past, the occupants were either sitting on the couch watching the square machine or in their rooms. Most didn't even noticed me as I flew past them; some felt a small breeze flew past them and took no notice of it, but some stared at me open mouthed as I past. Those who did so were mostly children, and pointed excitedly at me.

I needed rest. I was tired from the hard work from morning to night, and since the routine here was the opposite of the sprit world I was used to, it would be very hard for me for the first few days.

I spotted a sort of park a bit further of the neighborhood. I flew towards it in relief. Some place near waters so I could rest. There was a small river running through it, with a bridge made of bamboos over it. I curled down there, finally something supporting me beneath. The gentle rocks of the water calmed me, and I dozed off.

Suddenly I was jolted awake by a blinding pain. It was all around me, coming out of no where at me. I growled and thrashed wildly, attempting to break away from it. Then I noticed with horror four eggs, each at the north, south, east, west direction around me, all connected with a thin red string that glowed. In the centre, a sort of puppet that looked like a dragon, had a needle inserted at the head, also connected to a glowing red string, which led to—

A low, grating voice laughed, cackling.

"Caught you, little dragon." It cackled.

In the midst of all the pain, it was a miracle I still could follow the path of the string. It went to a nearby tree, and a figure stood there, clad in matching colors to blend in, to the simple circle it made on the figure's wrist.

The figure stepped out, as I continued to resist the pain and struggled, growling loudly in my throat. In the moonlight, I made out an elderly woman, her long and frizzy hair wild behind her. She looked at me triumptly, holding up the red string that made a bracelet on her thin wrist. She laughed again, sounding more like a cackle like anything else.

"You can't get out of there, little dragon. You belong to me now," she wriggled her wrist, making the string moved. I growled and pushed harder against the red barrier around me.

"You're quite something. I don't know how that girl found you, but I must admit she is pretty lucky." She mused.

_Girl? _

Yuri betrayed me.

The truth hit me fully, and my fury raised a few notches. I struggled harder, pushing my body to resist the pain.

It almost worked. The red barrier wavered for a moment, and I had a chance. I clawed at it furiously.

The old woman's eyes widened slightly. Quickly, she walked forward, all the while wounding the red string around her hand. As the string shortened, the dragon shaped doll moved out of the barrier, and suddenly I was free. The next instant it hit me, I flew off.

But even as I flew, something pulled me back towards the ground again. In the old woman's hand was the doll with a needle stuck in, and she pushed the needle in further. A searing pain, like a needle being pushed into my eyes, and I thrashed around, howling.

"You belong to the girl, little dragon." I wondered why she kept referring to me as a little dragon. As I opened my eyes, tears trickled out in result of the invisible needle stuck in. She moved, her hand clutching the doll in her hand with the red string wounded.

"Until she comes to collect you, you're not going anywhere."

In my mind, where fury still rose like tsunamis, I knew I couldn't escape. The betrayal stung at me; how could Yuri betray me like this?

How _could _she?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chihiro**

Chihiro walked glumly along the pavement to her house.

The bus left her at the junction of the road for

Convenience sake and now as it rumbled away, she pondered about the recent events in her life.

Well, maybe he went out.

Give it a few more days to try, and probably you might see him then.

If what she says is true, then how longer should I wait? What if she was lying? Based on her sudden burst out that day and her own intuition, it could be that she is hiding something.

She kicked a pebble out of her way and sighed. I really miss Haku. I was this close now and yet, I couldn't meet him.

Then her face lightened up. Since there was not much work to do today, why not visit the park? If she was lucky, she might see the purple dragon again.

**Chihiro**

After she had her lunch and showered, she opened the gates and took the keys and her hand phone with her; just in case.

As the gate closed with a small click, the window in her room that she had left open, the curtains fluttered wildly, as if some strong wind had came into the room.

There weren't much people at the park, since it was a weekday. She went to the lake where she first met the purple dragon. She sat down on the bank beneath the willow trees, and as the breeze stirred the low hanging branches, causing stray leaves billowing up, she smiled peacefully at nature's beauty.

She considered calling the spirit out. She wanted to ask more about Yuri and Haku. Maybe they were connected in some sort of way.

She twirled the end of her finger on the surface of the water, causing a small ripple to form. The water was clear and cool, and she remembered the sensation of falling into them again. The wind blew, and the lake shimmered gently.

"Murasaki…" she gently called out the name. She repeated it twice, then waited.

The lake bubbled near the place where she twirled her hand. She removed her hand hurriedly and backed away, momentarily shocked.

"Ah, it's you again." A purple head emerged, and eyes that were so dark in color that they shone pierced her. It shook its head to the side, shaking off the drops of water.

"Hai."

"What do you want this time?"

"……" She looked a bit uncomfortable.

"…I came to ask about Yuri. And Haku too." She finally said.

"…Yuri…and Haku?" it slowly said. "What do you want to know?"

"Yuri gave me a spell of hers, and I did as she told me too. It was one to meet with Haku. But it didn't work."

"It's always like that with a beginner. But Yuri's spells, like herself, are not exactly of the normal standard."

"..H..Hai." She was wondering now if she was wrong about Yuri lying to her after all.

"And…Haku. I know your lake was once connected to his river, but do you have any way of knowing where he is now?"

"Being connected doesn't mean that I know his whereabouts. I can only sense another's presence when he close to me, or in other words, within my perimeter. Yuri is the one you should ask about this." It said, expelling a breath through its nose, which flared up. Chihiro watched the dragon's movements curiously.

"A.ah," she stammered, feeling nervous all of the sudden. But she didn't understand the dragon's words fully.

"Anou…what do you mean with…'within your perimeter'?"

"It means that within my energy space. Some spirits stay in trees, rocks, rivers…Each one has a certain field of energy space, that tells other spirits that it inhabitants this or that place. To avoid conflict, simply saying." It patiently explained.

"My perimeter stretches through the whole park here. As your place of inhabitant is larger, so does your energy spaces."

"So that means…" she looked around, and spotted the low hanging branches of the willow trees. "If there is a spirit in the willow tree," she pointed above. "You will be able to sense it, correct?"

"Yes." For a moment, she thought the dragon had smiled.

"…you have a kind soul, Chihiro…" it said softly.

"Eh?" she started.

"You have a very kind soul…your voice tells me that. Kind souls are hard to come by now," it said somewhat sadly. "…With the pace the world is moving now. Even the animals and spirits feel it. "

"Aa…" she flushed lightly. "Arigatou."

The dragon inhaled a breath. She noticed that Haku did it too, when he was in dragon form. And the intervals between breaths were longer. Unfortunately, even as she watched fascinatingly, it reminded her of Haku, and she missed him even more now.

"Yuri has a kind soul too…" The purple dragon suddenly said. Chihiro looked at the spirit, surprised.

"But…if your will is not strong in this world…kind souls can turn black in a blink of an eye…" it sighed. "That is the same…with her."

"Huh?" She felt that the dragon was trying to tell her something about Yuri, but the hint was too brief for her to grasp it.

"But…if your will is not strong in this world…kind souls can turn black in a blink of an eye…" it sighed. "That is the same…with her."

"Huh?" She felt that the dragon was trying to tell her something about Yuri, but the hint was too brief for her to grasp it.

"Yuri had a kind soul too…unfortunately…something happened that changed that. She was a natural born, with talents that could flourish beautifully if taught the proper way."

"What happened?" She asked, intrigued.

Murasaki eyed her with one dark eye.

"Her mother, is a natural born too." It finally said. "It seems that the trait is passed on from generation to generation. But her mother's soul, molded by years of experiences, mostly bitter, turned black. When Yuri was small, she started teaching her. She did not posses the necessary qualities to teach, however." The spirit stopped here, and found Chihiro hanging to every one of her words.

"One day, when Yuri made a huge mistake during one of the lessons, and adds to the fact that she was unusually restless that day, she took out her spirit and enclosed it in a jar for a week."

Chihiro felt her blood chill. A mother locked her own daughter's spirit in a jar?

"How could something like that happen?" she asked softly.

The dragon dipped its head under the water, because its skin was getting dry and powdery.

"It's is rare to find kind souls in this world. Most of them are molded by the fast paced world into twisted dark creatures."

"Then…what happened to her mother after she let her out?"

"During the one week in the jar, Yuri's body was like a living corpse, and her mother did not bother to feed her everyday. The body would come and go, wandering around the house aimlessly. Yuri received a huge trauma because of this. When she was finally let out, she was a changed person. A few days later, Yuri's mother was gang raped and murdered when she went for work."

"And…her father? Where was he when it happened?"

"According to what she told me, her father was away on a business trip for two weeks. He rushed back when informed of his wife's death."

"Yuri's father was a good man. He had a kind soul, like you. With him, she was able to live peacefully, but that sort of peace will not last long."

Chihiro stared blankly ahead of her, trying to digest all the information. The dragon expelled another breath and watched her.

Then, as if hearing something, Murasaki raised her head and looked at the sky.

Chihiro's shoulder shook, and she was sobbing quietly when the dragon came back to her senses. It glided out of the water, water dripping, tail and all and curled up beside her.

"…I'm sorry." It apologized gently; its twin whisker's floating in the air.

"Ie…you don't have to apologize." She managed to say between her sobs. She rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Yuri is such a poor girl…I feel sorry for her…" she sniffed. "But…why are you telling me this?"

Murasaki's eyes flickered to a direction before answering.

"What Yuri lacks is the experience. Her traumatic past and uncontrollable powers is doing no good to her now. I hoped, that with this situation with Haku, she might be able to—"

"—how nice it is for you to stop by, Chihiro."

At the voice behind her, she quickly whirled around.

Yuri was clad in singlet and shorts, her short hair semi-wet that suggested she just had a shower. Her face had a look of cold fury to it; and she made no effort to hide it.

"Why do you look so surprised? Because Murasaki has been telling you stories?" she smiled a cold smile that did not reach her eyes. There was a wild, vicious look in there.

"N..Nakamura-san…" Was she angry?? About Murasaki telling her so many things about herself?

"I think you've chatted enough with Murasaki. Don't you think it's better to leave now??"

"H..hai." She got shakily up, and glanced at the curled up dragon worriedly. She knew that Yuri didn't like her, and she was worried that she might ruin something precious between them.

"Nakamura-san…what Murasaki told me just now…it wasn't her fault. I was the one who—"

"--Don't try to defend her. This is my business, not yours." She cut in icily, pupils dilated. She looked half-crazed with anger, and the expression frightened Chihiro.

"Demo—" she protested.

"Chihiro…" the dragon quietly said. It inhaled another breath, moving it's head to stare at her reassuringly.

"It's okay. It is better for you to leave now." It said gently.

Under Yuri's glare, she obediently nodded and left.

**Yuri**

Unforgivable.

I strode towards the curled dragon form, fists clenched beside me so hard the skin went white. My earlier suspicions were confirmed. Cold fury raged inside me.

"What did you tell her?" I demanded.

"Your past." It said calmly.

I reached out a hand and closed it around its slippery neck. The scales flared up in some places beneath my grip. Failing to get a good grip, my other hand came up. One dark eye watched my movements warily, but otherwise she did nothing.

Unforgivable. "You shouldn't have told her that." I said icily. My temples throbbed.

"What are you going to do?"

You shouldn't have done that.

She betrayed me. I cannot forgive you for this.

"I cannot forgive you." I echoed, and my hand tightened around her neck.

In a blink of an eye, Murasaki's tail came up and shoved me aside. Not roughly, but rough enough to make me release her. I hit the ground on my back, hard. With a low growl, the dragon quickly dove into the lake with a splash.

My arms came up to shield as water splashed. Cursing, I straightened up and went to the edge of the bank. The cool water rocked and lapped at my slippers, to which I ignored it.

"Unforgivable." I whispered, clenching my fists and slicing it through the air. I also kicked at the waters at my feet; it splashed up to my thigh and partially soaked my shorts.

It looks like Shazi would be coming into the big picture now, I grinned maliciously.

Let's see how you'll handle her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chihiro**

Chihiro walked on the gravel path beneath her, uneasiness swelling inside her, growing as minutes passed. She bit her lower lip absentmindedly.

Yuri's furious face flashed back to her.

She looked so angry back there…maybe Murasaki shouldn't have told me after all…I guess people want privacy to their own past, and I'm not so close to her until she would tell me herself…

She stopped biting her lip and sighed unhappily. One thing after another… Yuri doesn't like me in the first place, and now all I've done is to make her even hate me. And I've dragged Murasaki into this too.

Is just wanting to find someone after years of not seeing them, such a troublesomely hard thing to do? First Murasaki, then Yuri, and then the spell that doesn't seem to work with me…

Na…Haku…where are you now?

**Haku**

Haku, by chance, isn't doing so well either.

In the small, limited space of the glass jar that was big enough to contain one of Yubaba's three little heads (sorry, I forgot what that's called.), I knew it was no use to struggle. The jar was sealed tightly, and the dragon figure was swimming in strong smelling oil that reeked even worse than the fish stored in the Aburaya freezer.

Through the glass, I watched the old woman moving and talking to herself, occasionally including me in the conversation. From there, I got a pretty clear idea of my reason here.

"The girl wanted me to have your memory erased…so she could make you fall for her." She quoted, reminding herself from time to time. She snorted after repeating it again.

"Why in the world, when you can have all sorts of man; want a spirit? Though I must say if I was given the chance to have found you in the first place, I wouldn't have used you only to make you fall in love with me. Cheh, what a waste." She tsk-tsked.

Yuri wanted to make me fall for her…I wouldn't have done that even if I had a physical body. The notion just made me sick in the pit.

Why…does everyone have to have some conspiracy or another to use things to their advantage? But remembering the days under Yubaba's, I did the same things.

Manipulating everyone to my use, destroying anything that came or blocked my way, to complete what Yubaba wanted me to do. In return, she taught me magic that could make me stronger, and which corrupted me slowly inside as days, months passed.

Fortunately, I had meet Chihiro just in time before I totally destroyed myself. But she was there for a mistake, and as much as I helped myself a lot from it, she had to get out of there, fast.

And then there was the thing I realized after she left. The strange emptiness, hollowness inside of me after she was gone. The unbearable pain in the chest whenever I thought of her. My eyes softened in sadness whenever I thought of her, even in between the missions Yubaba gave me. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and informed Yubaba of my intentions. As predicted, she was livid. I remained in my calm state throughout the screaming and shrieking session. It seemed to have carried down to the workers and rumors spread, because they gave me strange stares when I came down. Rin-san in particular, the friendly person that was always grumbling in disguise that I passed Chihiro to her care, was absolutely enthusiastic. Her teasing made me flushed and embarrassed, and she would laugh until her stomach hurt, still laughing. I would cover my mouth and cough consciously, repriming her for her talkativeness. But I didn't mean it, and she understands that. She gave me some strange information about Chihiro, though, and it played continuously over my mind.

"Wait a minute, that doesn't seem to be a bad idea after all." She suddenly said.

My attention was immediately focused on her, knowing that whatever she was planning was nothing good.

"…I think, little dragon," she turned and faced me. She smiled widely.

"I think…you won't be such a waste after all." She cackled crazily and moved to another room, where she closed the door.

Even though I didn't have a physical body, I felt myself went cold all over.

**Murasaki**

Night fell, just like everyday. By dusk, the park was almost empty, save for the poor guard that had to stay at his little room until it was time for him to lock up.

Deep down in the soft ground of my lake, I was confronted with emotions.

Disappointment, with Yuri; the girl had let her jealousy took over, and from now on things wouldn't be very nice. Especially for Chihiro.

Helplessness, that I am stuck in this lake and cannot even venture out of my energy space to help the young who are facing challenges that are more demanding everyday.

Hope, that I could at least do something for them. Haku has came no where near my perimeter, which means that I could do nothing but wait. He would come, sooner or later, if what Yuri said was true, and that he has entered this world. River spirits are always attracted to their home elements, even if it is gone, they will still seek it out.

I circled the ground a few times, and looked up. The full moon's round reflection was cast on the surface of the lake, bright and round. On days, having the moon's reflection on the lake was rare, and the beauty was always appreciated.

Tok, as the reflection was broken and the water rippled. Something dropped into the lake, and it was sinking steadily.

Curious, I swam towards it to have a better look. A huge, heavy stone was attached to the small silver nail by a red string. The red string glowed as the weight of the stone pulled it down and down. At that same instant I knew what it was, a sensation like burning covered my whole body.

I writhed around, trying to throw the sensation off me, off my scales which felt like fire was burning them. I scraped against the ground, grinding my body on the soft earth and stirring up sand, clouding the lake.

The stone hit the soft, dug up earth and the silver nail touched the ground, stone and red string.

Suddenly, as briefly, the burning sensation stopped. I stopped grinding, and swam around. It was truly gone.

By now, the lake was clouded with sand and earth. I swam up to the surface, wanting to fly out of the lake before the spell would take place.

But inches before I could touch the surface, the burning sensation hit me again. I turned and wanted to go back to the ground again, but just as I was nearing it, it disappeared again.

Oh no. I neared the surface once more, and the burning sensation was on me. This time I tried harder, and resisted it as well as I could. I was inches from the surface, before I felt a blinding pain on my neck. Pieces of charred scales floated up, blackened. It touched the surface, and with a sizzle, was reduced to ashes.

Hanging in the middle of the lake, my worst fears were confirmed.

I was trapped in my own lake.

…

"That takes care of it." Shazi closed the small bottle of salt and pocketed it. She looked around, breathing in the crisp night air. Then she moved again, and as she crouched down on a spot near the lake, producing four hard-boiled egg. Taking out a reel of red string, she pushed the thread through the needle hole. She took up one of the eggs, and pushed the needle through each one, connecting each of them in a circle. Then she spat on each of the eggs, and laid her trap. In every one of the egg circle, there was a doll that resembled a dragon, and she connected the strings other wrist. Those traps that were too far for the string, she tied it to a tree. If anyone of them had caught, she would know.

Each traps were set a few meters between the next one. There was a possibility that he would be lucky enough to evade her traps, but she only smiled.

"Luck isn't on your side, little dragon." She cackled.

A/N: Happy New Year, Haku, Chihiro and all the fans of

Spirited Away! Just in case you're wondering, Shazi is

a bomoh/pawang, which in Malay tougue means witch

doctor. All the her spells credit goes to the maid who

has provided me stories about her experiences and

similar happenings in her village. The spells here are

purely fiction, only a hint of reality in it after I

modified it according to my imagination. Thanks for R&R.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yuri**

"Moshi moshi?" A grating voice sounded on the other line.

"…Did it work?" Yuri asked shortly.

A pause on the other end of the line. She sensed that the old woman who was distantly acquainted with her dead mother, was smiling.

"…It work beautifully. Erasing a spirits memory is something I haven't done before, but doesn't mean I can't. The little dragon no longer remembers anything." She cackled. Yuri's grip on the receiver was still, unflinching.

"Unfortunately, I've let the little dragon go." She suddenly added, dropping the bomb. Yuri thought her world would shatter right now and then.

"WHAT??" she almost shrieked into the phone.

Shazi cackled even more crazily.

She was just about to hurl the accusations at her when she spoke again.

"Don't worry girl; he doesn't remember anything. He's without a purpose now, wandering outside. I'm sure that with your own powers, you will able to find him, yes? Or have you fallen back so much since the last time I saw you with your mother?"

At the mention of her mother, Yuri's eyes hardened. Hate boiled in her as her deceased mother's image flashed in her mind.

"…She's dead now, thanks to you." She said icily. "And I'm confident about my powers, for your information. But why didn't you give him to me in the first place? It would be so much easier."

"Easier?...there's no such word in our world, I'm sure you know it better than anybody in this field. Handing it over to you would be too easy…and since you're not paying the full fee, I don't see the reason to let you off so easily." She said slyly.

She was silent, gripping the receiver tightly.

"It hasn't been exactly easy to do that, since the last time I stole from him. I was almost caught, and Father's beginning to get suspicious."

Shazi laughed again.

"…That isn't my problem. My job was to do what you wanted, including providing the lessons for the past years, and your job was to pay me, no more, no less. And I regret to say that you haven't been on time lately."

Her mind felt like fireworks had gone off.

"…I'll come over now. I'll pay my part, and you better make sure yours did."

Shazi snorted.

"You can relax, girl. I did my part, and the rest is up to you. You know, just a tip,--" she paused here. "—from teacher to student, say, you always have to be flexible. Based on your level from the last time I saw you, you were quite amazing. If you're interested in developing your powers, why not try it on a third party?"

"…Third party?" she echoed.

"…say…your father?"

Her eyes narrowed before widening in shock. She looked around to see if her father had come down yet.

"I will not hex my father. Fuck you." She hissed fiercely.

Dry laughter on the other end.

"I knew you couldn't do it. You're still too soft for your own good. I had imagined after you paid me to finish your mother off, your heart had turned completely black. Looks like I'm wrong."

"What has the man done to make your heart so soft? Kindness? Love? Or merely compassionate and pitying?" she added.

Her heart lurched. She looked around again before answering.

"Maybe I should take a look at him first. It is a complete miracle." Shazi was saying.

"You dare touch him, Shazi, and I will kill you." She hissed venomously. Her body went hot and cold, and her head pounded. "Like you said, my job is to pay, and yours is to do only what I want you to do."

"Kill me? Do you have any idea what you are saying, girl?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm coming over now." She clicked and the phone went dead.

She closed her eyes and sighed quietly. Her father came down just that instant and she quickly faked a smile.

"To-san, I need some money to buy a book at the shop. It's the one about occult and stuff." She beamed.

**Haku**

The room was dark. On the four walls, ancient symbols were scrawled all over it. Musty old curtains that had lost it's once bright colors was pulled over the window, and thirteen small black candles weaved a circle around the old woman and the glass bottle. In the centre, where Shazi sat cross-legged, eyes closed, the glass jar was set in front of a statue.

The statue itself looked old and antique like the rest of the objects in the room. It showed a man, with snobby nose and bald, eyes small and alert like a hawk, grinning. On it's right hand it had a decapitated human head by the hair, which by the features looked like a woman, on the left hand it held a small bloodied scythe, raised and looked about to strike.

I stared out of my prison at the surroundings. This room; was different than the rest. It felt so. Shazi sat with her eyes closed, her mouth moving in a chant that was not audible.

Minutes passed; then whatever chant the old woman had got louder, until it got so loud it was ringing off the four walls. The candle flames flickered crazily; as if some wind was blowing in the room, despite the closed windows.

The old woman continue chanting; by now, her body was convulsing, shook by some unknown tremors. She looked to me to be in a trance.

"…Take him! Take his memories! As an offering!! Then by the great powers bestowed in you, make him mine forever!" she suddenly chanted, and I felt sick.

With a final shudder, her head dropped down, hands upturned, and became still.

I looked around franticly; uneasiness stirring. The atmosphere had changed noticeably; the candle flames stopped flickering; and rose high in the air. Everything in the room had stopped and became still.

Suddenly, Shazi raised her head. She turned her head around her, seeming to see the four walls and the room for the first time. Her feet unwind from under her, and leg came up, to rest one arm on, and the other curled under it.

She smiled viciously. I saw that all her body actions had betrayed one thing: it wasn't the old woman anymore. When she spoke, it was a man's voice, hard and deep.

"My servant has called upon me. She has an interesting offer for me." Her eyes swept the room, and rested on the glass bottle.

"…This is interesting." A hand reached forward to grasp the bottle, and another opened the lid. I flew out of the cramped space, and meaning to get as far from whoever it was in the old woman's body as possible.

With a flick of her hand, I realized with a lurch that I was pulled back in front of the old woman, and she gaze directly at me.

"My servant…has an offering for me. Your memories…are mine." She closed her hand, and I felt the hands closing in me, holding me in place. She sucked, her nostrils flaring.

At first I felt nothing happen; then it started with a prickling feeling at my head, that evolved into the most unimaginable pain I had ever felt. My memories were being sucked out of me dry, like a vacuum, except it hurt a lot.

Out of instinct, I struggled vainly in the grip; meanwhile trying to salvage whatever memories I still had. I created a wall between me and whoever it was in the old woman's body, and it worked. The pain decreased, and I retained my memories, through in some parts it seems vaguely empty.

But it was short-lived. Shazi's sucking was halted in mid-way, and she glared at me. The next instant, her hand tightened into a grip that almost hurt in it's own way, and the mental wall I created shattered. The pain started again, and I couldn't hold on to it.

I tried to grab on unto the few precious scattered bits and pieces. Aburaya. Rin-san's teasing. Me, in dragon form. Chihiro. I cut through it all and reached those memories of Chihiro, my most treasured of all. I cannot forget her. I cannot lose her.

Chihiro's frightened face when she was slowly disappearing; how she cried when I re-discovered my true name; holding her hand and watching her retreating back…

My mind was empty, sucked clean of everything. Only memories of me and Chihiro remained. I fought with all my will power; I disappeared. Now, I had lost myself. I couldn't recall who I was, or why I was here.

I focused on the sole memory left—Chihiro. In the back of my mind, Shazi was also focused on it. I will not give it over. I cannot . I don't remember why, but I just can't.

It was a struggle between who had the strongest willpower. Neither of us was holding back anymore.

Then it was all light. A white light, surrounding me and everything around. I floated along, unaware of sensations; no pain, no control of willpower, no sadness, no happiness…

It was light everywhere.

Exhausted after the entire struggle, I fell limp, into unconscious.

What was it…that I had lost? Or retained??


	19. Chapter 19

**Haku(Past)**

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and informed Yubaba of my intentions. As predicted, she was livid.

"NANDATO??!" Yubaba shrieked, her eyes looking like they were going to pop out any second. The papers around her desk fluttered, startled by the outburst.

The emerald boy repeated himself calmly, not in the least ruffled.

"I wish to end my contract here."

Yubaba glared at me, and if eyes could shot daggers, it would have gone right through me. Then she closed her eyes for a moment, regaining her posture, and smirked.

"…You won't be able to. Have you forgotten? I still have your true name." she said, smirking wider.

"I have remembered it. I have gotten my true name back." Green eyes remain alert and poised with elegance.

She snorted, sorting out the papers on her desk.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." He replied.

She paused, and looked at me cynically.

"…you're lying. It can't be. You can't remember your name." she said slowly.

"My true name, is Nigihayami Kohakunishi." Haku said placidly.

Her eyes widened.

"It…IT CAN'T BE!!" she shrieked, standing up half-way. "YOU…YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO REMEMBER IT!!"

Beneath the endless piles of papers, something popped like a firecracker. He knew that it was his contract.

For a while there was silence in the room. Then as if some realization dawned on her, and she clenched her fist, bringing it down on the papers on her desk with a loud crash, grinding her teeth viciously. Haku heard her murmur something that sounded like, "That damn brat…" before screaming, her skirts and the papers flying crazily about with her burst of power. Preparing himself for the worst, he tensed, watching her warily.

"…I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU TO PIECES!!" Yubaba screamed, flying up from behind her desk like some overgrown swooping vulture to rush at him, but he was expecting that, and at the last moment when her jewelry-clad fingers were about to reach him, he leapt sideways. Yubaba barely caught herself from knocking into the mantel above the fireplace, wobbling dangerously in the air. Haku narrowed his eyes when Yubaba turned around to face him.

"DON'T THINK YOUR SO SMART, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!! WHEN I FINALLY CATCH YOU, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART, LIMB BY LIMB!!" she shrieked again, and rushed at him. This time however, she released a burst of red power from her palm. He countered it with one of his own green one, the two blasts meeting in mid-air and exploding. He covered his face with his sleeve against the scattering pieces of remaining energy. When he looked again, Yubaba was gone.

His eyes narrowed further as he studied the surroundings warily, making a 360 degrees turn once in a while to make sure she wasn't behind him. Still, she was no where to be seen.

The next thing he knew, he heard a bristle in the air above him-- and when he looked up, a powerful blast of energy was heading towards him. He lunged to the side and rolled to absorb the impact. The energy created a deep hole on the expensive Persian carpet, and he could smell the burning material.

He continued to dodge the next series of blows; if he had been any slower, all that would be left from him was a pile of ashes. He dodged one nearly—it burned off part of his hair.

Suddenly he was thrown back by an unexpected blast of red energy, slamming against the wall. The wall cracked a little with the force of the impact. Haku felt a burning sensation on his chest—he grimaced in pain. Most of his shirt was burned off, and the raw skin beneath throbbed, bleeding trickles of blood in some places. He went forward and coughed; his dark green hair stuck to his face, a thin sheet of perspiration covering his face. He clutched at his burned chest and glared at the laughing Yubaba.

"Ahahaha, I knew you couldn't escape that. I'm the one who teach you all the tricks; do you really think you could get out of here alive?" she laughed hard, her thin shoulders shaking.

Yubaba raised her right palm in front of her; a ball of blue fire popped and flickered in it. She laughed for a last time, before hurling it at him.

He knew his body couldn't move fast enough to dodge it, but he tried anyway. His legs propelled him to his right; but the blue fireball followed him. In his desperation, he ran as fast as he could.

Chihiro…I'm sorry…I may not be able to keep my promise… He closed his eyes, waiting for the red-hot pain to hit his full on the back.

The expected blow never came. Instead, he heard a blast, which he presumed that Yubaba's shot had hit something else. Stopping, he turned around in shock.

He thought his eyes was deceiving him at first. Two Yubaba's were standing face to face, equal looks of hate on their faces. The only difference was that one looked transparent, and the other not. Then he shook his head; there wasn't two of them. Their similar dress code made him mistaken Zeniba for Yubaba.

"Nice to see you again, dear sister. Though I never thought it would be under this sort of circumstances." Zeniba coolly stated. Yubaba pulled back her lips in a sort of snarl.

"What do you want?"

Zeniba snorted. "Isn't it obvious? The dragon is coming with me."

"No he's not. I'm going to kill him and tear him to pieces right now." Yubaba growled.

"I said once, and I won't say it again. I advice you to hold your temper and your peace or there'll be another mess at the Aburaya. Even though I would be gladly do the job without an invitation. So don't give me the reason to do it." Zeniba said seriously, a cold look on her face.

Yubaba was silent, pondering the situation. Haku watched both of them; he was still too numb to feel anything.

Finally, Yubaba turned around and went behind her desk. She sat down with a flop, and said haughtily, " Fine. I have more important things to do than waste my time on a dumb dragon. Anyway, being with you, that stupid boy is far worse than dead." Her nostrils flared, and she started sorting and collecting her papers again.

Zeniba rolled her eyes, before turning to Haku.

"You're coming with me now." She said simply.

She walked several paces in front of him, and turned around again.

"By the way, Shurei is doing quite well in my place. You should visit him sometimes. The boy should learn to tell apart his own mother and his own aunt."

Yubaba froze; then relaxed again. She smirked.

"…what boy? The only son I have is my Boo."

Zeniba's eyes hardened, but she said nothing. She mentioned Haku to come over to the fireplace, and with a simple flick of her hand, the fire roared and envelope them both.

**Haku(Past-Zeniba's Hse)**

One of the few things he noticed as soon as he stepped out of the fire that licked at him but did not burn, was the two figures waiting patiently. A small boy, who looked about 10 years old, with a mop of uncombed hair, perched on a chair, smiled widely as soon as he saw Zeniba behind him. The other was none other than the No-Face, standing beside the sitting boy. He too, nodded his head and, "Aa!" at their arrival.

The next thing he noticed, was that the blinding hot sensation on his chest. He almost closed his eyes with the pain, and his hands clutched at the edges of it, hard.

"YUBABA!!" the boy shouted, jumping out of his chair and hovering attentively in front of Zeniba. The smile never dropped from his face.

"For the last time, boy, I am not Yubaba. I'm her twin sister, Zeniba." The old woman retorted to the smiling boy. She glanced at Haku, turning to No-Face.

"Bring me the emergency box from my drawer. And a bowl of water too." She said curtly. No-Face nodded vigorously and went off. She gestured to Haku.

"Well don't just stand there! Shurei, where are your manners? Don't you see we have a guest?"

"Hai!" Shurei shouted and immediately went over to him, helping him to a chair.

…

"It's done." Zeniba announced, washing her hands in the bowl of water. Haku thanked her politely. She took down her spectacles, and closed the small wooden box. Shurei and No-Face watched her, Shurei with the ever-present smile. Haku wondered if somebody could smile so long as him.

He touched the bandages on his chest gingerly; blood soaked through some places, but otherwise she had stopped the blood flow, and it was a nice job, he thought.

Afterwards, they had dinner. Haku was invited to join, but he didn't feel like eating. So he just sat the table, drinking the juice. It was pleasant; he thought he would never had a chance to have such a wonderful dinner for his whole life.

When they finished, Haku offered to wash the dishes for them. Zeniba firmly declined; and Shurei chipped in that he would do it. No-Face retired to a corner, where he sat and sewed for the rest of the night.

"Now, since all of the things are taken care of, I have some things I want to discuss with you." Zeniba said.

"What is it?"

"It concerns your next step from here. Since your contract is more or less ended, you have to choose. You have two choices: You can either choose to stay here—this house has plenty of spare rooms, don't worry—or you can choose to leave the Spirit World, and go back to where you came from." Haku listened silently.

"But," she raised a finger. "If you wish to leave here, and go back to your own world, you will be homeless. With your river destroyed, and without a space to habitat, you are destined to wander until you find a suitable place. But I know you will go anyway; this place leaves too much painful memories for you."

He lowered his head, and stared at the table.

"So, I'm offering, out of kindness, that I will search for a suitable place for you, but it will not be where you came from. I will try to find one that suits you, and the final decision is still up to you."

If I go back to my own world, it will the same as going back to a land where I am not welcomed. My river is destroyed; I have no where else to go. His eyes softened in sadness.

I still have a promise to keep. I have to leave this place.

"…Very well then. I will thank you now, for your kindness." He bowed his head lightly.

Zeniba waved it away; but a rare smile appeared on her wrinkled face.

"Then you will stay at our house till then. I assure you it won't boring; not with the two of them here." She jerked her head to Shurei at the back and No-Face.

Haku smiled sadly.

**Haku(Past-Zeniba's Hse)**

It was decided then. After a few days spent at Zeniba's house, though cheerful days it was for him, the old woman came back one day and announced that she had found the suitable place, and asked if he would like to see it. Haku had seen it, and agreed that it was suitable.

His wounds were almost healed by now; there was more that meets the eye to Zeniba. Haku was immensely grateful for it.

On the last day, when he would leave the Spirit Land, he went out. Not far away from the little cozy cottage, was the lake. He sat down beside it, and was surprised when Shurei came up behind him.

"Shurei."

"Konbawa, Haku-san."

They basked in silence, until Shurei turned.

"You were once my mother's dragon, weren't you?" Haku blinked.

"Yes." He wondered if the boy was referring to Zeniba or Yubaba.

Shurei seem to read his thoughts, because he said, "I know Zeniba is my aunt, and my mother is Yubaba. That was the first thing she said to me when I was here."

Haku nodded. Shurei smiled, the smile carrying a hint of sadness.

"My mother, Yubaba…she doesn't like me. That's why they switched; Auntie Zeniba's baby became Yubaba's Boo, and I became Auntie Zeniba's Shurei." He twirled his finger at the surface of the lake.

"Don't you…hate her for that?" he asked.

Shurei stared blankly ahead of him, then shook his head, his black locks flying.

"Ie. There's nothing to hate anyway. I came here when I was very young; I don't even remember my mother anymore."

"Do you miss Yubaba then?"

Again, the boy shook his head.

They were silent for a moment.

"Haku-san…I'm sorry for all the troubles my mother caused you." He suddenly said. He turned around in shock and stared at him.

"…why are you apologizing?" he said slowly.

"Because…I know my mother is a very bad person. Demo, I don't want you to hate her for that."

Haku laughed quietly.

"…I don't."

Shurei stared at him, before smiling too.

"Neh…tomorrow you will be leaving, no?"

"Yes."

"…I know it might not happen, but I own you one for forgiving my mother. So…if you need anything, I will try to help you where I can."

Now it was Haku turn to stare at the boy. Finally, he smiled genuinely, one that he rarely wore nowadays.

Shurei smiled back, and they just sat there, until dusk had settled over them.

Demo: but

Aburaya: Yubaba's bathhouse.

Zeniba(Thank you for those who told me the right spelling!): Yubaba's

twin sister

Konbawa: Good evening

Nigihayami Kohakunushi: Haku's real name

Nadato: more or less means what!!?? 


	20. Chapter 20

Standing in front of her destination, Yuri didn't bother for the bell situated next to the wall and rapped the wooden door briskly. It was opened halfway a few seconds later and she slipped inside the dark room.

Shazi's room was always dark. Moth-eaten curtains that looked hundreds of years old blocked the sun from shinning in, and the old woman herself was pale and skinny, the skin over her face drawn tightly, cheekbones protruding sharply.

The old woman waited expectantly, and she drew out a bundle of Japanese notes, counting them before handing it to Shazi. Smirking, the old woman's gnarled hands stuffed it into one of her deep pockets.

"I don't have enough money." Yuri announced, and the old woman froze in her actions. Her hand slowly came out of her pocket, and she hissed quietly, "…What?"

Yuri swallowed, a little nervous. She had never heard that tone before. "I couldn't get more from my father. He's getting suspicious." Shazi's mouth opened to speak, but she cut her off.

"I have an offer. I have something that is equal value to the half money I'm paying."

"What the fuck? Celaka!" she cursed furiously in her own tongue.

Yuri huffed, impatient and frustrated.

"Look, I told you I have an offer. Do you want to listen to it, or not??" she said sharply.

She took the silence as an agreement.

"There's a girl, at school. Chihiro, a 1st year student. She's just so fucking annoying and troublesome for her own good, and I want her out of my sight. So in return for the other half of pay, I'm offering her."

Shazi snickered.

"…and what use might I find in her?"

"I heard that unborn foetus makes a good toyol. In this case however, I'm sure a human spirit would do even better." She said. And this one doesn't even need to feed on the owner's blood every fortnight." She stepped forward, her pupils dilating as the old woman felt a cold aura emitting from the girl.

"Take her, and I guarantee that you will find it more satisfying than my share of pay." She whispered.

The last statement hung in the air, tempting. Finally, the corners of her lips curved up, displaying a devilish grin and the beady eyes shone in the dark.

"Hehehehehe…" a chuckle escaped her lips, and the old woman threw back her head and laughed crazily.

"…I think we have a deal." Yuri said, and her eyes flashed inhumanly with delight.

Shazi continued laughing.

"Jaa, that's what you get for messing with my things, you little bitch…" Yuri said softly, a small smile playing on her lips.

…

The first thought that came into her mind when Chihiro woke up that morning, was concerning the purple dragon by the lake.

Suddenly filled with energy, she jumped out of bed and went to her window. Sun filled the streets with its warm rays, and she could see a few people already walking briskly.

Better get prepared for school. She bounded into the bathroom, the door closing with a snap behind her.

Throughout the day, Chihiro was restless and agitated. She couldn't sit still in her seat. And she couldn't pay attention to class, all the while wondering about the past few day's turns of events.

When school bell finally rung, she leapt out of the classroom and rushed onto the bus. She was one of the first few students there. The journey home was spent with a nostalgic feeling, recalling the short times at the Spirit World and Haku. The sorrowful song played on the bus evoked more memories, and she felt like crying.

It was raining that afternoon. Chihiro was still determined to visit the dragon. With an umbrella, she walked to the park, her shoes already soaked through upon arrival. The lake was deserted, the rain falling down heavily and hitting the surface of the lake. She called and called, but the dragon was either not present or didn't want to see her. After a few tries, she went home dejectedly.

Night fell, and still the rain showed no sign of subsiding or stopping. Lying down in her bed, she fingered the bracelet absentmindedly, musing.

Here she was again. All around her tall trees surrounded her, rising tall into the sky. It was light, and looked like morning here.

She walked straight ahead, trying to find an escape out of the dense woods.

Tall scrubs and bushes blocked her way. She ran to the right, to the left, and it stretched on both sides. She plunged head-first into the thicket.

Miscellaneous twigs and leaves brushed past her; it itched.

What am I looking for? For Haku? How did I get here without going through Yuri's spell?

Something caught her eye. A flash of blue. Yes! She saw blue shimmering between the numerous branches and leaves.

Coming face to face with the same lake, adrenaline coursed through her, and she shouted Haku's name.

This time…it will work! It must!!

After a while, receiving no reply, a dull sense of disappointment filled her. She felt like everything was mocking her.

She sat down on the bank, and played with water. She didn't know if it was because of the heat, or she just wasn't used to the humidity of woods, but she felt a prickling sensation on her neck. She scratched it, thinking it was an insect.

The sensation continued, and gradually manifested. Now it wasn't just the prickling at her neck, but it felt like someone was watching her. She looked up so fast her head swam.

A small boy watched her from the opposite side of the lake. The hairs on her neck stood up. Chihiro could make out that the boy had dark hair, and deep set eyes peered at her from the small face.

She blinked; and the boy was gone.

Standing up quickly, she ran to the site where the small boy stood. Her heart thumped wildly, trying to absorb the shock. She bend down and touched the ground and realized that her hands were wet and sweating. She looked around her; there was no sign of the boy. It was like he had never been there at all.

A sudden jolt; Chihiro felt herself return to reality. It was yet another day, but still early. Her breath quick and short, she covered her eyes with one arm and sighed.

…

She saw Yuri at school today, at the canteen. Yuri saw her too, and they locked gazes. Chihiro could almost feel the coldness from the other girl. Then Yuri broke contact and walked off. Chihiro ran after her, wanting to ask her about the dream. Yuri disappeared into the crowds before she could catch her.

That afternoon, after school, it was raining again. Even more heavily than yesterday. Chihiro wondered sourly if the weather was purposely pulling her leg. Of course she wanted to see the purple dragon. So right after she got off the bus, instead of turning into her street as she usually did, she walked into the park.

The result was the same as yesterday. No matter how much she called or yelled, the purple dragon refused to see her. She assumed that the dragon was angry with her. Her mood dropped a notch.

Before leaving, however, she noticed something about the lake. Usually, the water was clear, so clear that you could see right into the depths. Today, however, it looked muddy and contaminated. Chihiro reasoned that the rain had probably stirred up the mud beneath, but she just couldn't explain the feeling of wrongness about the lake. It's surface wasn't as smooth, even with the rain pattering down on it, it looked as if there was some underlying dirt just beneath the surface.

Chihiro shrugged, and turned around.

That night, she was immediately transported to the lake. She sat there patiently, banishing the need of calling anymore and instead adopting to just sit and wait.

Bored, she let herself play with the water, twirling her fingers and making odd circles and ripples. She was so immersed in it, she swatted at the familiar prickling feeling on her neck, until she realized what it meant and looked up.

The dark haired boy stood once as before, but now beside him, a taller figure stood. Completely cloaked in shadows with only a mask as a face…No-Face seemed very happy to see her.

Chihiro stared at them, surprised. When she almost recovered and stepped forward, the wind carried over the small boy's soft whisper.

"Haku-san is looking for you, Chihiro-san…"

Chihiro's hair bristled up as she suddenly froze in her tracks.

"Haku-san is looking everywhere for you…" The boy whispered again, and No-Face nodded vigorously.

Then, they disappeared into the thin air and when Chihiro opened her eyes, it was morning.

…

Haku-san is looking everywhere for you…"

Her excitement showed in her steps as she ran as fast as she could into the park.

Maybe…just maybe…Haku is a river spirit, isn't he? So if the boy at the lake is correct, then he would be somewhere near his own element, water! And since his river and Murasaki's lake was once connected, he might even be there now! Oh, why didn't I notice that before!?

She sprinted down the path and down the lake. The weather was sunny today; no more gloomy clouds and heavy downpour. Just like her now.

Just a little bit more…I'm going to meet Haku, finally…

…

Shimmering lake. The bright sun shone on the surface of the lake, making it sparkling diamond-like. The breeze blew at the hanging willows above.

My first mission today. Oddly, I'm not nervous at all. In fact, quite the contrary, a deep sense of forbidding is welling inside of me. I had a feeling that something was about to happen…

Nevertheless, I must obey my mistress's commands.

I turned around when a girl skids to a stop around the corner and faces me.

…

Green mane bristling gently in the wind, as the dragon's tail curled in the air. Scales adorned in pure white, glinting off the sunlight, fellers flying behind him.

Emerald green eyes fixed a gaze at me. My heart stops. A dull buzzing sounds inside my ear, blocking everything else away.

There was no mistake this time. I almost laughed with joy as I stared at Haku.

Then quite suddenly, out of no where, a hard impact connects to the back of my head, and the ground rushes up to meet me.

…

I watch my mistress came up quietly behind the girl, and hit her with the baseball bat. The girl collapses, and I saw something caught the light near her hand.

A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me. Somewhere and somehow, it seems that I have seen this before, or at least the girl, anyway.

Mistress's orders are to be obeyed. Why does this all seem so familiar? Chihiro…where did that name sprang up from?? Who is she?

"Nice work, Haku. You're not bad for your first mission." My mistress smiled and dropped the bat.

I padded forward and inspected the unconscious girl. There was some dark liquid at the back of her head, slowly trickling down in steady rivulets. The déjà vu feeling intensified; and I was completely at loss. Who is she??

Quite suddenly, without any thought, I lowered my head and nuzzled at the locks of brown hair.

"What are you doing?" Shazi barked, and I raised my head, confused.

"…Scan the area for me. I want to make sure nobody is here while I move her body. If there is anyone, distract them until I'm finished." She instructed, and stepped forward.

Reluctantly, without knowing why, I started off to do her bidding.

…

Celaka: damn in Malay tougue

Toyol: A bomoh's pet spirit; usually an unborn/aborted

dead fetus kept in a jar, and has to be fed of the

owner's own blood through the toes. Toyols carry out

their master's wishes, or clients so to say, such as

stealing, diving and helping out in menial tasks. In

Haku's case however, since Haku is a nature spirit

(halus, elves that dwell in trees and rivers) he will

be considered as Shazi's pet spirit then. Normally he

is represented by a woodcarving of a figure aka dragon

and immersed in fragrant oil and kept in a bottle.

They will be given a name and usually kept in a hidden

place. Pet spirits are kept to boost the owner's

business, and to battle evil spirits by bomohs.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Ok, there is some sort of confusion here. Here is the summary for the story so far: 3 years after leaving the Spirit World and Haku, Chihiro coincidently stumbled on to Murasaki, a dragon inhabiting the local lake at the park, haven't gotten a tip that the knowledge of Haku's current whereabouts lies with Nakamura Yuri, an extremely gifted occultist who is in the same school with Chihiro. (I assume Chihiro lives in Tokyo.) Unfortunately, jealousy soon brews in the young Yuri and she plots to get Chihiro out of the picture. In the meantime, Haku has finally decided to leave his current place to search for Chihiro after all these years. By coincidence, he is now within Chihiro's world and has informed this to Yuri. Deciding to take advantage of this, Yuri asks her sinister mentor, Shazi to kidnap Haku and Chihiro. Haku, realized that he was betrayed, resists to the powers threatening to snatch away his memories. But unknown to Yuri, Shazi also has a scheme of her own. By taking away his memories, Haku now belongs to Shazi. Chihiro was offered as a replacement for half pay. But Haku is now having déjà vu sensations whenever he is near this new girl, who is torn by her sorrow and confusing surrounding…including the reunion with a boy who no longer remembers her.

The newspapers rustled as Yuri flipped through pages of it, looking for something. She found it on the third page, which the title was: School girl missing.

She stopped and read on.

**School Girl Missing**

**Tokyo-Thirteen year old Inoue Chihiro is believed to be missing for three days, after she did not return from school last Monday. Her parents lodged a report after they failed to contact her for a day, despite that Inoue's friend's had "swore they saw her getting down the bus". Inoue's best friend, Ichiru Kumiko, reported that Inoue was "very jittery and excited" throughout school that day. **

**Police are ruling out kidnap as the main motif, and it is possible that the kidnapper is known to Inoue. The police are asking the public to call in should they have any information……….**

Yuri stopped there. A chuckle escaped her. Oh, I do know some valuable information…she thought.

But, oddly, there wasn't the expected feeling of satisfaction she had imagined. True, she was waiting for this day to come, and she thought that she would be basking in the satisfaction that Chihiro would be out of her way. Never had she had any doubts of what she was doing.

It reminds me of that day…Mother was murdered.

She got up abruptly and folded the papers together. No, she was not going to let whatever-she-was-feeling spoil her day. After all, today was supposed to be a nice day.

As she walked out of the door and locked it behind her, she wondered if she should pay a visit to her dragon friend by the lake. Yuri had felt no guilt whatsoever that she had given the information to Shazi, to make the whole process of getting Haku easier. No doubt Murasaki would have interfered if she found something suspicious.

Just thinking of all this, she thought, made her happy and satisfied, excluding the Chihiro part.

She was in perfect control of the whole thing.

The radio blared from the neighbor's house as she walked past.

"…Till this day, no matter how hard he scrubs, he will not be able to wash out the blood."

Yuri's bus came and drowned out the radio.

"…Guilt haunts."

…

Haku circled around the darkened room, careful not to approach the gigantic pentagram which was drawn in red, and which Shazi sat. Candles surrounded her. In front of his mistress, the girl from before looked as if in deep sleep, her brown hair a cap around her with specks of dried blood. Her face was sickly pale from the loss of blood, and she was dressed in a bright red dress, which contrasted starkly to her pale skin that glowed faintly in the candlelight.

He thought the whole scene was strangely familiar, and that he had somehow seen this somewhere.

But the problem was, he just couldn't recall anything.

Shazi's mouth moved in a soundless chanting, and her hand sometimes reached up to make symbols in the air. Haku watched her. Other than that, he was not allowed to do anything else that might interrupt the ritual. When he asked why did the old woman needed the girl, his mistress refused to answer, saying that toyols should mind their own business and not interfere unless called upon.

He snapped to attention when he felt another presence in the room. It was not Shazi, that was for sure, because along the presence came an aura of overwhelming power. He noticed that she had stopped chanting, and lay still, except for the odd twitching in her body. The intimidating aura was coming from her, from the statue in front of her.

Then suddenly her eyes rolled back, and they were whites. They rolled around for some time, before settling around the room, passing through him. It settled longer on him, before moving on.

Even though he shouldn't be, he was a little intimated.

Shazi, or whatever that was controlling her body, reached a hand out for the red clad girl. Shadows played on her sleeping face.

Inches from touching her, the hand suddenly shrank back as if it had been burned, and whatever inside Shazi cried, then hissed lowly. Haku saw the hand lingered in the air and traced a path past her face, across her shoulders, and down to her left wrist. Upon seeing the purple-ribbon-made-bracelet on her hand, the hand tightened as the skin pulled, and clawed the air. High piecing sounds came from Shazi's open mouth.

Then Shazi bristled, her body twitching again.

Next Haku felt the presence surround the whole room, filling every notch in it, before it was gone. The room felt strangely empty after that.

His mistress was awake. He flew forward, but stayed outside the circle. Shazi groaned and gingerly took out a bottle from her pockets. She dipped her hands into the oil and massaged her joints with it.

Suddenly she gave a wild cry and her hands flung abruptly, knocking the bottle of oil over and spilling out its contents on the floor. Still shouting, she half crawled over to the lying girl. Her eyes darted furtively, looking for something. Her eyes then caught sight of the purple ribbon on the girl's wrist. She screamed.

Getting up quickly, ignoring the spilled oil on the floor, she stepped out of the circle and flung open the door. She returned a while later with a scissors in her hand.

Bending over the girl, her hair falling all over like an insane woman, she positioned the blades right over the ribbon, and cut. The blades crossed, but stop when they closed around the ribbon. Shazi screamed and cut again.

The ribbon glowed in the candlelight, but did not allowed itself to be cut.

Haku watched quietly; he knew the bracelet was some sort of protective charm, made by some equally, if not more powerful than Shazi. He placidly scanned the girl; who had made the ribbon for her? Was she so important that she needed to be so securely protected?

Finally, Shazi cursed and stood up, throwing the scissor violently to the corner of the room. He followed the path of it and secured the position in his mind; in case his mistress might need it some other time.

She walked out of the circle again, but turned and looked at him in the last minute.

"Don't try to mess with that thing, Haku. It is something neither you nor I can handle. This brat Yuri has brought might not be_ just_ an ordinary school girl." She paused, then smirked. "But then again, when has all her acquaintances have been "ordinary"?"

The door swung shut.

….

Chihiro floated along with the dark waters; sometimes she floated above, sometimes she drowned beneath. Once, she had caught hold of a stronghold, but the current was too strong, and she was swept again.

It was strange; when she floated, she heard voices near her; but when she drowned, it seemed as if the water was a barrier, and she could see and hear nothing.

The current pushed her along, but she felt a stronghold again. She held on to it, tightly, and she woke up.

One thing she notice however, as she awoke, she was light. There were no sensations, and she felt like she was floating in the air.

The room she was in -Chihiro was sure it looked like a room- was dark, very dark, and the curtains were drawn to prevent any light from coming in. Weird symbols were scrawled on the four walls; she thought a few of them looked like it was drawn from human blood. She shivered and looked down.

And screamed.

She was lying down on the floor, her hair spread out, and clad in a red dress. Her face was pure white, her lips already blue.

She screamed again, a soundless scream.

_AM I DEAD?_

She swirled around; she moved so fast, she was sure it wasn't her body anymore. Glancing down at herself again, she floated wildly around, and when she thought she was going to knock into one of the walls, she just slipped past it to the outside.

She screamed, then she broke down and cried.

_Why? Why? Why am I dead? How did I came here?_

She tried to recall back, and found it quite easy. A dream. She had a dream. She went to the lake, and then—

somebody had killed her. But wait—there was something before that…

Chihiro stopped crying abruptly and froze.

…

He knew she was awake when something like a firecracker burst in his head. It was so vivid, so tremendous that it filled his whole head. He turned around and head for her.

He found her a little off Shazi's spell room, just outside. As soon as he got near her wave of grief and confusion hit him squarely in the face. The girl looked up.

_Wide brown eyes…where have I saw you before?_

"Haku," the girl suddenly whispered.

He was surprised. The girl knew his name, even though he never met her before.

He neared her and asked, "Who are you?" _Where have I seen you before?_

The girl looked surprised as she stared at him for a second. He sensed something close to panic in her. The she stuttered out, "Don't you remember me? Chihiro?"

_Remember?_ He mentally repeated. So they had met before, but why didn't he recall anything?

"Chihiro…" he said slowly, as the girl stared at him, almost pleading.

"I don't remember you."


	22. Chapter 22

_I don't remember you. _

Chihiro felt like her heart was being ripped out when she heard those words. She stared at him. That would explain why he didn't immediately rush over to comfort her, as she used to remember of the old Haku.

"Haku…you must remember me! I'm Chihiro! I met you in the Spirit World…don't you remember that? Yubaba and Lin(is it Rin or Lin?)…"

She looked at him; searching his face. She saw only confusion, subtle beneath the cold mask.

"I don't remember you." He said again, slowly. She lowered her head.

…_Why don't you remember me? Why didn't you keep your promise?_

She cried, and her anguish spread everywhere like a contagious virus. Haku didn't really knew what was happening now, but even a fool could guess that somehow what_ he_ said, had hurt.

A bit guiltily, he dropped his mask and tried to be gentler. He said softly, "Gomen ne."

Chihiro managed to smile faintly, but shook her head. Turning around, she floated off for a distance and disappeared.

Feeling a bit lost, he raised his head a bit as he heard Shazi calling him. Unconsciously, his mask was put on again.

…

Chihiro floated around the unfamiliar neighborhood, aimlessly wandering and tried to collect her thoughts.

_I'm dead. Somebody killed me. Who? Why would they?_ Chihiro felt like crying all over again. She felt so lost, it felt ten times even horrible, even terrifying when she strayed into the Spirit Land. Her first thought was to escape, but she thought ironically, smiling, who could escape death?

_There is nothing I can change now. No one is coming to help me. Haku doesn't remember me anymore. He can't help me. I am all alone here. The only thing I can do now is to find my murderer. _

_Find him, and then what?_ She asked herself. _If you do find the murderer, what are you going to do? _

_I'll haunt him for the rest of my time here. I won't ever forgive him. Ever. _

She floated there, drowning in her sadness and confusion. She still wasn't used to floating through walls, and she froze when she was about to knock into one, but she just slipped through it. She came into one of the night pubs, rock music blaring and a sea of bodies. The electronic vibrations started to hurt like stabbing sharp knives, and she quickly slipped out again.

She racked her brain for someone she could communicate, someone who could communicate with—

Wait! Yuri! She thought joyfully. Yuri will help me. Murasaki said that Yuri was gifted. Yuri could communicate with spirits, she could help me find my murderer.

She looked around her. Still in unfamiliar territory. She had never been in this part of the city. It was kind of low and dirty, she thought. But, if she poked around a bit, she might be able to find her school. And the school is the place where Yuri would most probably be now.

A little hope restored, she stopped crying.

…

"Where is the girl?" Shazi barked rather impatiently.

He didn't know.

"Locate her. I don't want that brat floating around the place. She's new and still confused about our world. If we're not cautious…"

Haku nodded and set off.

"And…Haku." She called him again. "Use everything you have to bring her back. Don't leak out too much information. It's part of the agreement."

Rules. There was always rules. Rules that had to be strictly obeyed. Sometimes Shazi did not explain in detail, but he did it anyway.

He spread out his energy field. She couldn't have gone far, still in the area he supposed.

_There. _

He jerked his head when he felt something looking at him. A boy, small and black-haired, stood at the far end of the lane, dark eyes smiling and watching. He studied the boy cautiously; something was not right.

Still the boy stood, silent and watching.

The vibrations. The vibrations the boy was giving off was strange. It didn't vibrate with the same tune like all the things in this plane. Almost like his own, he noticed.

He saw the boy slowly start to fade, at the edges first, then it faded exactly into the color of the wall behind him.

He observed his surroundings, picking up nothing of the earlier vibrations. Guard still up, he turned and left.

…

Her school looked the same as ever, Chihiro thought as she entered it. The gate was locked, but she just floated through it.

It was recess time, and the noise was coming mainly from the canteen. She glided along the ground to it. _Even if I wasn't here, it wouldn't have made any difference to them_.

The vibrations of a hundred students hit here strongly as she approached. She stopped. Now what do I do? She thought hopelessly. It's impossible to locate one in a hundred.

Wait. Maybe there is a way. Maybe she just didn't know it, that's all. She thought about turning back and asking Haku about it—

Suddenly it struck her why she didn't thought of it. She later thought it was because she was too wrapped up in her own problems to notice. What was Haku doing here, in this world? Is this his world, where he was from?

She smiled. If this really was Haku's world, and he really found his home, then it was good. Haku finally went back home. That was his life's wish, and he fulfilled it at last.

She smiled happily. Haku had kept his promise; they meet again, didn't they? It was just that she didn't expect that he had forgotten her.

Completely.

That expression on his face when he saw her. It bore no traces of recognition. For whatever reasons she didn't know, Haku did not recognize her anymore. Was it the act of Yubaba, a cruel parting gift?

She looked around and saw Yuri. Noticing something, Yuri looked up.

Chihiro thought she would see surprise, but she was chilled when Yuri revealed a feral grin. She got up from her group of friends and departed the canteen. Chihiro followed her.

Yuri walked past the school grounds into the small deserted spot, in front of some empty classrooms. Chihiro followed and kept her distance. She detected an unpleasant aura from the older girl.

Yuri whirled around and crossed her arms, leaning on a wall. The feral grin was still on her face.

"Chihiro, I haven't seen you much since you meet Murasaki. How are you?" she said cruelly.

Numb. That was all she felt. Numb to her whole being, stretching down to her legs that disappeared before touching the ground.

This cannot be true. It cannot be.

"What are you talking about?" she asked feebly, no voice coming out of her lips. Yuri laughed.

"How does it feel like? Abandoning your physical body? It's exhilarating, but it's only temporary; once you know you can't go back, the fear kicks in." She laughed until her eyes closed.

"I've been through it, you know. I think I was younger than you…surely Murasaki has told you that?"

"What did you do?" It was an accusation. It was obvious by the way Yuri was behaving.

"Me? That's right, push it to me. That's what everybody does. Didn't you ever think that, the problem might be with you?" Her aura matched her eyes when she opened them.

"What are you talking about? I don't get it at all!" Chihiro cried, frustrated.

"Liar! Don't pretend you don't know! Didn't it ever occurred to you that I love Haku too?" she screamed back.

There was a long, shocking silence after that. Chihiro knew that she was going to breakdown, any moment from all the shock. The last one was too much.

"…You…love Haku? How?"

"Baka.(stupid/idiot) I meet him before, didn't I? He showed me his memories, didn't he? Why isn't it possible that I love him? Why? Why does he love such an ordinary brat like you?" Yuri's voice was still raised.

It was all starting to piece together. She realized something.

"Then…" anger starting to creep into her. "…It was you who murdered me? In the park? You used Ha—"

"Oh no, that wasn't me. Why should I stain my hands anyway?" Yuri cut in. "That was Shazi, my mentor and currently, for your information, your owner."

"My owner? What—"

"Have ever heard of toyols, Chihiro? Toyols are spirits taken from the body and kept by certain to assist in their owners. The owners catch these spirits, and imprison them in small bottles and jars. Toyols are mainly used as helpers, to fulfill whatever the owner wishes them to do." Yuri stopped and smiled.

"Don't you understand? Brats like you are nothing but trouble in my way. So it's natural that I have to dispose of you."

Chihiro just stared at her. Trouble in her way. In her way for her to own Haku. It wasn't Yubaba. It was Yuri. It was her all along.

"You're despicable." Chihiro said softly.

Yuri merely grinned. She uncrossed her arms and walked past her.

"Is that so? Then what are you? By the end of the day, you still can't do anything right at all." She turned her head and whispered, "I'm right; you are the most ordinary and the most stupid fool I have ever met. Ba-ka." She sauntered off.

"Accept you fate. You can't do anything but follow it anyway."

The bell rang shrilly, and moments later students filled the empty classrooms. No one glanced at her way. They couldn't see her.

Yuri is right. I can't do anything right at all, she thought, as droplets fell from her eyes and vanish, not even reaching the ground.

I'm such a fool, why does Haku love me? She raised her hands and covered her mouth, sobbing silently.

Why…why does everything have to end like this?

I really want to see Haku now. I really want to see him again. Even if he doesn't remembers me.

She felt a presence beside her.

…

When he found her, she was crying again. His heart was going to break, feeling her anguish. The girl was right; they must have shared something in the past. He swept forward.

"Why are you crying?" he asked when she removed her hands from her face.

Unfortunately, he didn't know if it was something he said, because the girl burst out crying again, much to his dismay. He was just groping for his next action when suddenly he felt it again.

That strange vibrations.

He whirled around quickly and there was the black-haired boy again, standing not far from him. His eyes narrowed slightly.

Chihiro, noticing the sudden tenseness, also saw the boy. It was the same boy she saw the night before she met Haku by the lake. She hurriedly stood up, and anger boiling, she swept forward.

"Who are you? Are you helping Shazi! Did you appear in my dream to lead me to my death?" she yelled.

Haku beside her was plainly shocked at the outburst, but stepped forward and held her by the shoulders before she got too close. Strange vibrations were to be handled cautiously, because they were mostly dangerous, even fatal. (I guess it doesn't apply much physically…)

The boy smiled eerily.

"Who are you? Let go!" she said that to Haku who was quietly observing the boy with narrowed eyes. Her struggles didn't work at all.

The edges of the boy blurred; and he was fading. Chihiro struggled more frantically.

"No! Wait, don't go yet! You have to tell me—who are you!" she screamed.

Too late, as they watched, the boy vanished mysteriously again.


End file.
